More than One
by DJStroake
Summary: She was the last of her line, the last of her kind. Her family hunted like animals. Some called her a monster, others the devil himself, which was funny to her, especially since she was female. It would take more than one person to get her to love again.
1. Introduction

_**I make no claims to Harry Potter, any of the characters invented by JKR or to any money made off of them. I really wish I could make some money, but it would just be wasted paying for a lawyer and court fees, so I am doing this for free!**_

_It wasthe summerthe trio had graduated and Ginny was going to be starting her7th yearin Spetemberand the war had just ended a few weeks earlier. Many loyalties have been tested and much to the surprise of everyone, there have been a few supporters of the light side that were originally thought to support Voldemort. The twins opened their third shop andhad success beyond their wildest dreams. The ministry had hired them to invent new and ingenuis ways to get the death eaters that remained. Mr. Weasley has become the new Minister, Bill was the head curse breaker at Gringotts and married to Fleur, they were expecting their first child any day now, Charlie has started his own Dragon reserve on the Orkney Islands and like his twin brothers had remained a bachelor, Percy was once again restored to his family and an undersecretary to his dad, he married Penelope Clearwater and had 1 child already and one on the way, Ron was playing professional quidditch for the Cannons and had just gotten engaged to Lavender Brown, who was 2 months pregnantand Harry was in Auror training, Hermione, who entered University immediately after graduating was training to become a Potions Mistress and had been dating Viktor for about 5 months now and once Ginny graduated she was going to train as a Mediwitch. Ginny and Harry had finally gotten together for good and were planning on marrying the summer she graduated. All in all the Wealsey family had become what the Malfoys once were in the wizarding world, but without the arrogance and biggotry. There had been many casualities and everyone who had survived tried to pick up the pieces and carry on. For some it was easier than others. Draco had lost both of his parents and all of their assests had been seized to help pay for victims of the war. Draco didn't mind, it was something that would have his father rolling in his grave, but his mother had loved many of the things in the Manor and Draco had loved her. McGonagall was now the headmistress at Hogwarts and with that job, she had the responsibility of hiring new teachers. They had lost Trelawny, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape. Many had applied for the jobs, but Minerva took her time in selecting the right people to teach. The most difficult position was for the Divination teacher. A few had applied, but Minerva wanted whoever it was to actually be able to predict something other than the forecast for that day. She had never respected Sibyl all that much and had tolerated her for Albus' sake. Just because someone made one correct prediction in their life, did not mean they had the sight, heck she had a flash when she was younger about a friend and it ended up coming true, but that didn't make her a bloody seer. There was going to be a meeting with the Order tonight, what was left of them anyway. The group, Minerva, all of the Weasleys, Shaklebolt, Lupin, Tonks, the few teachers that remained and Mad Eye, yes that crudgy old war horse made it through, had decided to keep the Order going just incase they were needed again. She was going to ask them to give her an outside opinion on the selection for the new divination teacher. She had chosen all the others, but who to choose for the Divination position still eluded her._

The meeting had just started and Minerva passed around the resumes of the 3 candidates.

"I have chosen a Potions professor, it will be Slughorn. The new Charms professor will be Molly Weasley, " with this everyone looked at Molly and congratulated her.

"The new Herbology professor will be Neville Longbottom and now why I called all of you here. I have yet to chose the Divination professor." with this Hermione snorted quietly.

"Here are the applicants I have gotten for the position. I would like you to read each of them and then write down your pick on a paper. Hopefully this will help me to choose."

The group was looking at the candidates for a while when Remus spoke up.

"Minerva, this last one here seems a little young. She is no older than Fred and George. You might want to go with one of the other ones!"

"I realise she is young and I had thought about someone else, but did you see her last name?"

Remus looked at the paper again and then his eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"You mean she's a... I thought that family was eliminated back when Grinwald was around?"

"It seems that one son survived and he married and passed the trait down to his children. Only one daughter survived to adult hood. The rest were hunted down, including the son and his wife. No one knew what had become of the girl until recently."

Mad Eye grabbed the paper and read it over.

"She seems to be more than qualified, but do we want to tramitize the children or even the adults for that matter?"

"Who are we talking about and why would everyone be scared?" Harry asked the group of adults.

"We are talking about Medea Ambrose and she comes from a very long line of gifted seers. In fact one of her ancestors was the personal advisor to Merlin. Along the line one of them wanted to have ultimate power, so they made a deal with the devil, literally, and in exchange for having immortality, they would practice the darkest of dark arts. Some wizards of the time found out and put a curse on the family that would make all of the decendants so hideously ugly that everyone would know who they were and not allow them to work or even live anywhere without being driven out. They also took part of their immortality away. They live longer than even most wizards, but not forever. The wizards thought that the line would die off, but it had not, it seemed that they could still get mates and continued to produce children and they went into hiding, until Grinwald came out. Some chose to join his side because of the autrosities they had suffered by the hands of everyone else, he offered them power and acceptance. Others in the family remained hidden, but that didn't matter to those who were hunting them down. It actually became a sport to hunt down an Ambrose. You could earn up to 100 galleons for the head of one." Most of the women in the group and a couple of the men looked decidedly green.

"After the war hunting them was outlawed and was punishable by life in Azkaban. Some however still thought it was fun to hunt them, so the family ran. As you heard, Medea was the only one to survive. I don't know how she did it, but never the less, she did."

"Is this her actual age?"

"Yes it is, I checked with the Magical birth records hall and it is her birth date. Now you can see the problem I am having. One of these appilicants I have never heard of before, another isn't to consisent with their predictions and the third is rumoured to be so hideous, she would have even Voldemort running in fear, but she has hit the mark right on with each prediction she has made and she doesn't have random ones."

Hermione looked at her favourite professor and asked, "what do you mean she doesn't have random ones?"

"I am sure you are all aware that Sibyl couldn't control when she had a vision, it would just come upon her and even then she would have no idea what it would be about and after have no idea what she said. The Ambrose, can controlwhen they havetheir visions and even remember what they said after."

"Oh!" was all that Hermione replied.

Arthur, who had been very quiet the whole time, now spoke up.

"Why don't you meet each of the candidates and see who you like best. It might be easier to chose after meeting them face to face, then on a piece of paper."

"You are absolutely right. I will arrange for them to come to the castle and whoever is chosen, will just stay on to teach. I also want to ask them to join the order, as I will be asking most other teachers, so they must be trustworthy in that respect." Minerva nodded her head to indicate the meeting was over and everyone departed.

Minerva had just finished her last interview and had already made up her mind part way through. She imediately sent an owl to the second candidate asking them to accept the position, she hoped they would accept and the others wouldn't be disappointed. The first was so arrogant and full of their self, they would have given Malfoy senior a run for his money. The second one was quiet and controlled, but their presence demanded respect, even from Minerva, although they never once asserted their authority and Minerva felt that she was talking to an old friend, one she could place her trust in and know without a shadow of a doubt that trust would not be broken. The last one was so withdrawn and sullen, that she wondered how they even expected to teach. They jumped at their own shadow. Oh well her decision had been made and hoefully she would have her Divination teacher before the end of the week. She pushed her glasses up her nose and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked at the picture sitting on her desk and shook her head.

"How did you do it for all those years Albus, how?" Minerva got up and headed to her bed chambers. Tomorrow all of the school owls would go out and then they would be in a flurry for the rest of the summer getting ready for the students return in September.

_What do you think? PLEASE R&R!_


	2. Meeting the new teacher

**BOOOOMM!**

That was the 4th explosion and it was only the second week of school. Some students had gotten a hold of exploding tea leaves and found it amusing to put them in their fellow classmates cups. They didn't do any harm, other than leave the victim covered in soot, explode the tea cup and make a really, really, really loud noise. Enough to shake the bricks in the Divination tower, she was afraid that one day one of those explosions was going to bring the whole tower down, just from the sheer loudness of it alone. Her ears were ringing and she could feel yet another migraine coming up. This was the last time, she was going to find out where they had gotten this product and put a stop to it.

"Mr. Burns, kindly tell me where you aquired this...product?"

"Ummm, well you see, umm, I got it from a store." The poor looked terrified, enough so that even Professor Snape would have been thoroughly impressed, if he were still alive.

"What is the name of the store, Mr. Burns? If you don't want to answer, I could always use help cleaning the Divination towers!" No body wanted to clean them, they had at least 100 years of dust and grime and who knows what else in there. There were also rumours that the last student who cleaned the towers jumped out a window to get away from the horrible thing that they had encountered up there.

"No, No, please I'll tell you and I promise to never buy them again. It was WWW, here in Hogsmeade."

"Thank you very much Mr. Burns, you have one detention tonight, cleaning the trophy case," the student in question sighed in relief.

"As for the rest of you, if I catch anyone else with one of these products again, you will serve detention with me, up here!"

The students worked quietly the rest of the class and when it was over all rushed to the ladder to get down.

Professor Medea Ambrose headed towards Hogsmeade after classes were over. Her teaching robes were billowing out behing her and she was clutching a package in her hands. She had learned from Minerva that the owners of WWW were none other than Messers Fred and George Weasley, members of the Order and all round pranksters. Don't get her wrong, she appreciated and loved a good prank, but there was a time and a place and in class wasn't one of them. She was going to give those two a piece of her mind. Upon entering Hogsmeade she bee lined for the WWW store. She yanked the door open and stormed inside.

Fred had been behind the counter putting some items in the display case when he heard the buzzer above the door going off, suddenly it was silent. Thinking it was broken he popped up to investigate, only to come face to face with a women who looked about his age. She was average height, about 5'6", had brown hair and brown eyes. He noticed her robes fit her nicely and she seemed to have a very nice shaped body. He put on his best Weasley smile and started to greet the customer. Hey if he played this right, he may even get a date out of it. He had barely gotten out a hello when he had a wand pointed in his face.

"Are you the owner?"

"Yes, part. What seems to be the problem?"

"Get the other part and I will tell you."

"Hey George get up here, we have a customer that needs to talk to us." Fred bellowed back to the storage room.

George came to the front and saw his brother at the wrong end of a wand and a very irrate looking witch holding it.

"What can we do for you?" George had learned from experience that the best way to handle unsatisfied customers was to make them think they were right and try to placate their emotions.

The witch in question was good looking and for a moment George imagined her standing in front of him with nothing on. Mentally slapping himself, and thinking he needed to get some relief and how she could relieve him, 'no no, must focus', he focused on what was happening.

She had plunked down a bag on the counter and dumped the contents onto it.

"I confiscated these from the students at Hogwarts, after they were caught exploding them in class. I have nothing against jokes and pranks, but they have absolutely no business being in a classroom. The students who have them are disruptive and bother the other children who are actually trying to learn. Most of the students who are playing the pranks, can't really afford to not be paying attention in class. If I find one more product in my classroom I will have the ministry pull your license to sell products and I will personally come back here and hex your bits off. Is my meaning clear or would you like a demonstration?"

Both Weasley's placed their hands in front of their groins and shook their heads no. The witch twirled on her heel and left before one of them could think of something to say. Man she was vicious. Both boys looked at one another and smiled. They had discovered that once you got through the ornery side of a female and unleashed their passionate side, there was no end to it. This one would defintely be worth looking into. The first step would be to find out who she was and where they could contact her again. They did know she was a professor at the school, but what subject? The only new professor that they did not know at the school was the one for Divination. McGonagall must have hired the unknown teacher, the other one was a male and the last was suppossed to be hideous looking. This meant that she was older than Bill, but that didn't matter, she was still a very good looking female. Ok so far they knew she was a Professor of Divination at Hogwarts, she had a vicious temper, a good looking body, was older than Bill and she would be at the next Order meeting. Yes, they had to get a plan together and fast, the meeting was set for 2 days from now. This was going to be fun, they hadn't worked on a 'poject' together for a long time, not since Hogwarts, when they argreed to help a fellow Gryffindor get a boyfriend. She had had her sights set on a Slytherin and if Fred and George didn't succeed in getting her the man she wanted, their last name wasn't Weasley.

_hope you liked the next chapter. much more to come. Please R&R! Thanks_


	3. Trust is a weakness

The meeting had started and Fred and George sat at one end of the table, across from Mad Eye and Remus. Everyone was there, except the new divination professor.

Minerva was standing in front of everyone and started the meeting with the usual reports and updates. She finally came to the part announcing the new member. The twins glanced at one another and smiled.

Remus leaned over the table and whispered, "what do you two have planned?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look, remember you're talking to an original Maurader!"

Both boys leaned in further towards Remus and said, "we just want to make sure the new professer feels welcomed!"

Molly shushed her boys with a look and a warning. "If you boys do anything to that poor girl, you will answer to me! Is that understood?" Both nodded their heads.

"Neville, would you mind opening the door for our guest?" Minerva addressed the Herbology professor. Neville nodded his head and got up and left the room. They could hear the door open and two people talking in the hall. Neville entered the room first, followed by a female. She was wearing dress robes that hugged her form and flowed like water over her. They were irredesent green and purple and shimmered with every step she took. Oliver Wood leaned over to Charlie and nudged him. Charlie didn't need to be told to look, he was already staring at the girl. She made her way up to the opposite end of the table and sat down beside Molly. Minerva was giving her new teachers their syllabus for the year and was explaining to Neville that she also wanted him to grow plants for the infirmary. As Minerva talked, the new professor studied each person in the room. Some looked away form her gaze, others held it. Mad Eye's magical eye was swivelling in his head and he kept a grip on his wand.

"Now that is done I would like to introduce everyone to the new Divination teacher and our newest member of the Order. This is Professor Medea Ambrose!" As Minerva introduced her, she stood. The room was deathly silent as everyone heard her name. This was supposed to be the person who was hideously ugly. Sure she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was no where near ugly.

Mad Eye stood up with his wand pointed at the girl and shouted out, "well that explains all the glamours around her then!"

Minerva was shocked at Mad Eye's outburst. "Alastor, I think that you could have done that a little more tactfully!" The old auror swivelled his eye towards Minerva and grudgingly nodded.

"Sorry. It still doesn't explain the glamours!"

"Alastor, that is enough!"

"It is alright Headmistress. I wear glamours to prevent anyone from knowing what I really look like. Most of you regonized my last name and know the history of my family, you also know that we are probably the most regonizable wizards in the world, so hence the reason for the glamours. Alastor, I have heard that you are one of the best when it comes to removal of spells! If you would be so kind as to remove them from me, then everyone can see what I really look like." When Medea was finished her speech there were murmurs all around the room.

"Alastor, can you see past her glamours?" Remus whispered quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard.

"No I can't, they are very good. The only thing I can see is the magical signature of them." The auror walked to stand in front of the young girl and waved his wand in front of her and muttered, "decken Sie zu uns das auf, das versteckt wird" The glamours that were around the girl started to melt and reveal her true look.

Her back was to the rest of the group and only Mad Eye would see her face first. Everyone watched for his reaction. Her body shape didn't change at all, but her hair colour and length did. It changed from brown to a pure white and reached down to the backs of her knees. Moody's eyes widened and he took a step back. Slowly the girl turned towards the rest of the group. Each held their breaths. Each afraid to look directly at her. Fleur was the first to brave looking at the girl.

"Merlin doux, zee iz..."

Everyone else in the room looked directly at the girl, at Fleur's words. The only way to describe her was etheral. Her face and body were the same, but her hair was pure white and her eyes were a light silver. She looked even more beautiful.

Ginny summed up everyone's thoughts when she whispered out, "angel!" For that is exactly what she looked like.

"If anyone would like to ask me any questions, they may." The vision in front of them said.

"Why do you put glamours on yourself? I mean, it's not like your ugly or anything even close to that." Bill asked.

"If I walked into a room looking like this, would you remember me 5 years from now? What about if I walked into a room the way I looked before? As you can see, I don't exactly blend into a crowd and for someone with my last name, that is not a good thing. I have spent my entire life hiding and perfecting how to hide. Experience has taught me that the more you stand out the easier it is to find and remember you."

Everyone was quiet at the girls words.

"Any other questions?"

The room remained silent.

"No?" Medea's voice remained calm and quiet as she addressed the man still standing behind her, with out turning around to look at him. "Mr. Moody, if you could kindly stop glaring at me with your magical eye and come stand in front of me. It makes me very paranoid when people are behind me staring. It makes me wonder if I don't have toilet paper hanging out the bottom of my robes or my robes aren't tucked into my knickers!" Medea joked trying to make the mood light in this tense crowd. She was nervous enough without them staring at her in silence, like she was some kind of side show freak.

A few of the occupants in the room snickered and Moody trudged around the girl and gave a nod. He started to limp back to his seat, when she reached out and touched his arm. Moody looked at her and then down at his arm and back at her again. Everyone else watched. Her eyes turned completely black, even the whites of her eyes. She held onto him for a moment and then let go. She smiled back up at him and her eyes were changing back to their silver colour.

"You are very brave aren't you!" The comment was spoken as a statement and nothing more. Moody looked a little uncomfortable for a minute, then he realised that the girl had only stated what she had seen in her vision.

Harry had kept quiet this whole time, finally spoke up.

"What was that?"

"That was a vision. I have them from time to time. Actually I can have one anytime I want, but contrary to popular belief, I cannot control them. I never know if they will be of someone's past, present or future, at least until after I have them. Usually after I can tell if the person has experienced this already, or if they have yet to. To get a vision I simply have to touch an object or person and open a certain part of my mind. If I do not want one I simply keep that part of my mind closed. To answer your question right now, no I will not predict your future, nor will I tell you what I see of your future, if I get it. I will try and prevent any harm from befalling you, but I will not outright tell you!"

"Why not?" This question came from Charlie.

"You work with dragons, do you not?" Everyone looked astounded.

"Yes, I do, how did you know? Did you have a vision about it?"

"No silly! I could smell the smoke on you and anyone who has ever been around dragons knows their smoke has a very distint smell. What is your name?"

"Charlie!"

"Well Charlie, if I told you that one day next week you would die a horrible death by being burned by a dragon, would you go to work next week?"

"Probably not!"

"Ok, so you don't go to work, but who's to say that you don't get run over by a bus that same day! Each path we take in life has a different outcome. Just because we take a different path does not mean we can avoid life's unpleasantries. What I see is in line with the current path you are on, if you change paths, the vision changes. What I would do, would be to send you to work anyway, but tell you to avoid all dragons that day. What you do with the information is up to you!" Everyone nodded in understanding. What she said made perfect sense.

She made her way to an empty seat inbetween Fred and George. She smiled and nodded to both of them and looked across to Remus.

Minerva concluded the meeting and told everyone to stay, as Molly wanted to prepare a meal for them. As a few of the women went into the kitchen, the rest of the group went into the lounge. Medea immediately made her way over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. Remus and Moody watched her and jumped in surprise as she put her hand directly into the flame of the fire. Remus rushed towards her and grabbed her hand and pointed his wand at it, ready to heal whatever damage was done. Her eyes flared black and a tear slipped down her cheek. Just as suddenly her eyes were silver again.

"I am sorry! They were your chosen brothers weren't they. Those are far more special than blood because we choose them with our hearts and that is where they will stay forever!" The words comforted Remus to no end and he patted her hand in response.

Ron and Harry had seen her put her hand in the fire and asked, "how did you do that without getting burned?" This question brought everyone's attention to the girl by the fire.

She showed them again by placing her hand in the fire and turning it over.

"I simply believe the fire is not hot and that there is no way it can harm me. If I need to reach that book up there on the top shelf, I would use the air in the room to bring me up there." With that she walked over to the shelves and made her way up them like she was crawling across the floor on her hands and feet, very quickly. She grabbed the book and turned around and calmly walked back down like she was walking down a flight of stairs.

"You have to imagine something is there, even though it is not. The same goes for removing things. Imagine it is not there." The strange girl crossed her legs and sat down still hovering a foot in the air, as if she were sitting on a cushion that no one else could see. Her back was against a wall and she sat facing the room. The twins went over and ran their hands under where she was sitting. Feeling nothing they looked around the room in astonishment.

"Come feel this Charlie, there is nothing there!" Charlie joined his brothers and felt under the female. Remus noticed the girl had tensed up when the boys went near her and that she watched their every move with a piercing gaze. Her eyes did not leave their movements. Remus saw Charlie reach behind her to touch her silky hair and he started to warn him not to when the next thing he knew Charlie was on the ground, his one arm extended up and turned at an odd angle into Medea's hand, which held a wand pointed at him, her stepping on his chest and his wand in her other hand.

"Wow, did you see that?" Ron asked the room.

"I don't think anyone saw it, it happened so fast! Did you catch any of it Remus?" Bill asked

"No, I even missed it."

Charlie who was still on the floor, looked up and noticed that Medea's eyes still darted around the room as if expecting an attack. She was more paranoid then Mad Eye.

"Hey, it's alright, no one in this room is going to hurt you! Can you let go of my arm now?" It seemed to Charlie that she hadn't even realised what she had done, as if she was acting on instinct. She let go of his hand and apologized before reaching down to help him up. Charlie was shocked when he felt her pull him up. Out of all the Weasley boys, he was the heaviest and widest. He was also one of the tallest. Working with dragons allowed him to pack on a lot of muscle. Being a Weasley gave him height, combined, he was almost 2 metres tall and weighed in at just over 20 stone. It wasn't easy to pull him up, but yet she made it look effortless. This was defintely one girl he would have to get to know. He also regonized the preditory gleam in the twins eyes and he felt his stomach knot up. He wanted to bash his yonger brothers heads together. Stopping he wondered where that thought had come from. Brushing it aside he sat down on the couch and waited to be called for dinner, all the while keeping an eye on Medea.

Medea felt so embarrassed. She knew no one would hurt her, but it was hard to let go of those feelings. She had had them all her life, they were a part of her. Most of the time she could control her reactions, but when she was surrounded, instinct came over. She also felt mad. They all had to have known about her family history, known she would be on guard constantly. She noticed the twins laughing and smirking in the corner she had just come from. Did they think it was funny to surround her like that? Maybe they wanted to see what kind of reaction the freak would give if they scared her! Medea watched everyone in the room with a wary eye now.

Remus tapped Moody on the shoulder and nodded his head towards Medea. The two watched the girl for a while. Remus looked at Moody and the old auror gave a nod. Remus carefully approached the girl and sat down beside her.

"You do know that no one in this room will ever harm you? We have all been through terrible things, seen terrible things." Taking a deep breath he plunged on. "I myself turn into a terrible thing once a month. The boys didn't mean any harm, they were only fascinated by what you were doing."

"They got to close and they surrounded me. I do not like that. I do not know any of you well enough to know that you would not harm me, forgive me for being a little skeptical, but my past does not allow me to be trusting. As for you turning into a terrible thing once a month at night, that I could handle. I am a terrible thing everyday and everynight of every month. I do not get a break from my monster because I am the monster!"

"You need to lighten up a little, live a little. Come on have a little fun!" Both the twins chorused together. Remus smiled at the twins and Bill and Charlie put them in a headlock and ruffled their hair.

"You can trust anyone of us. As I said before, we have been through and seen so much, it would probably make your toes curl." The room was fuller now as the women that were in the kitchen entered and everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement with Remus.

"Then I suppose most of you have seen your mother being raped repeatedly before they hung her upside down and slit her throat, or maybe you have seen your brother being sent into the woods as men use him for target pratice with shotguns, oh wait I know, you've seen people skin your 4 year old sister, while she is still alive, screaming for help. You people have seen nothing, you know nothing. This war you just fought in went on for what, 15-16 years, with attracks coming randomly? When someone was killed, it was usually quick and painless. I will be 21 soon and I was born into a war, my grandfather was born into a war. My family have been in a war for the last 600 years. That is all we know, but we do not now our enemies because they are everywhere. They do not look evil, they do not act evil. They can be anyone from the man at the local grocery store, to the nice little lady who sells flowers down the road. I survived because of the way I look. I wasn't born with my families ugliness. Most people didn't even know I was an Ambrose. My mother was not one, until she married. My parents insisted I use my mothers last name. I did all the errands, got groceries and even met with people. The day my family was attacked I had just been to the store to get flour because my mother was going to be making a cake for my sisters 4th birthday. I saw the men at my house and I crepted around the back and hid behind a tree and watch everything happen to my family. I didn't even have enough courage to help them. When the men finally left I went to check on everyone to see if they were still alive. I heard some noises outside and grabbed a few photos then disapparated out of the house. I landed somewhere in China and went to the nearest monestary. That is where I stayed for 9 years, until recently. I figured that most people wouldn't regonize me. At the monestary I learned a lot of things and fine tuned my gifts. They never once looked down on me or condemned me for who I was. They also told me it was time to stop hiding and face my destiny. I grew up listening to stories of how my family were hunted like a bunch of animals because of what one ancestor did long ago. Most of my family never had the same beliefs as that maniac, but because they shared the same last name, they shared his fate. Did you know I had a cousin still living up until about 2 years ago, that is until some wizards found him and thought it would be hilarious to throw him into a cage with a few starved werewolves. I found out because they sent me a memory of what happened from one of the spectators. They never knew where I was, but they made sure the owls found me. The monks at the monestary got into the habit of keeping the owls, so they could not lead their owners back to my location. They now have an owlery full of owls. If you would like me to continue I can. I have a similar story about almost everyone of my family members. I am the last living Ambrose left. When I die, my line dies out with me. I do not plan for my future, I do not have hopes and dreams. I have this minute and that is how I live. I will not dilude myself into believing in white picket fences and happily ever afters. I will most likely meet the same fate as the rest of my family, but I will not cower in fear waiting for the end to come. If the bastards want to hunt me down, let them come, but when I go down, all of the curses, hexes and anything else they throw at me will be at my front. If I seem a little pessimistic to some, I admit it I am, but life hasn't given me a choice in the matter. I love to joke and play games, but there are certain times when jokes and games have no place and in my situation to think otherwise is to sign your own death warrant." When she finished you could hear a pin drop in the room. She stood and nodded towards Minerva.

"Minerva, I think I will get started on these papers for my classes. If you'll excuse me?" Minerva nodded her head and the girl stepped into the fire and diappeared in a blaze of green flames. The room remained quiet for a few minutes after she had left and a few small sniffles could be heard coming from Molly and Fleur.

Surprisingly Molly was the first to speak. "How could anyone treat humans that way, especially innocent children? Voldemort was evil, but everyone knew it, by the things he did and the way he acted. How do you know who your enemy is when they smile at you at pretend to be your friend? I cannot imagine half of the things that girl has experienced, nor would I wish that on my worse enemy. We all need to try a little harder and show her that she can start trusting again, at least the group in this room!" This time everyone nodded their heads vigorously.

"Why don't we have a party to welcome all of the new members?" Ginny suggested.

"That would be a wonderful idea. Charlie, I would like you and Oliver to go to Medea's rooms and invite her back here for Saturday next. We'll have a party right before school starts. Also I have another reason for asking you two to invite her. The rest of the teachers and I have decided that we are going to open up the Quidditch pitch again and start the teams up, but we need a couple of coaches and referee's for the teams and games. I know you want to work with dragons Charlie and I know you are keeper for Puddlemere Oliver, but I was wondering if you could squeeze in teaching the students in your spare time? I wanted you to check out the pitch and equipment and see what we needed. Also you could pick out your rooms for when you have to spend the night. I didn't know of anyone else to ask and I know you both did so well in Quidditch, while you were in school!" Minerva eyed the two young men.

"As it happens, my contract with Puddlemere is up at the end of this season and I mind as well tell all of you now. I told them I would not be signing back on. I want to find something else to do. I could work for you full time, if you want me to that is?"

"Of course, that would be splendid! Charlie, what about you?"

"I still have the reserve and since I just started it, I would hate to give it up now, but I can help out with games and such!"

"Excellent. You two gentlemen come to the castle this Saturday and you can let me know anything we will need and while you are there I will show you your rooms. Oliver, yours will be permanent and Charlie you can take one of our guest quaters. Molly I believe you have something for us?"

Everyone followed Molly into the kitchen for a wonderful meal, but no one said anything the whole meal. No one felt like talking, not even the twins. When almost everyone was gone, Molly gave Minerva a package of food and said, "tell her that no one holds what she said against her, if anything it made us realise just how naive we all are. Besides everyone needs to vent once in a while and if we can't do it in front of our friends, then who can we do it in front of?" Minerva patted Molly's shoulder and stepped into the green flames.

_Please R&R!_

"reveal to us that which is hidden"


	4. Stories of deviousness

_Happy Birthday to Me! April 24th!_

Charlie and Oliver made their way up to the castle, not quite sure how to approach the young woman. Proffessor McGonagall had told them that she wasn't upset and had even apologized to her about her behavior. Charlie knew this was true because his mother had received an owl from her not two days after the incident apologizing to her and her family for the way she acted. His mum had thought that she was the most polite girl she had ever met and made sure to tell every one that.

Charlie came into the castle just in time to see his mum's class heading inside from their lessons.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"Charlie, Oliver, what brings you two to the castle? Here to see about your rooms? I was just finishing my lesson and am heading inside for dinner. I thought it would be nice to get outside while the weather was still good." Molly Weasley was the type of mother that firmly believed fresh air and food could cure anything.

Oliver answered, "yes we are going to pick out our rooms and we also need to ask a certain witch if she would be interested in going to a certain party!"

Molly nodded at the two knowingly and followed them inside.

Minerva met them at the front entrance and led them into her office. There they received the information they needed for their new jobs and soon were heading out of the office to pick out their rooms. It was decided that Charlie would also stay there each weekend and live at the compound during the week. Oliver would need a permanent room as he would be staying there full time. Once they had their rooms picked out, which happened to be beside each other, they asked Minerva for directions to Medea's room. She chuckled and pointed across the corridor from their own. They both laughed at this and thanked her before making their way across the corridor to their fellow proffessors room. They knocked and waited patiently. No one answered and they knocked again. Charlie thought maybe she didn't hear and pounded on the door. It slowly swung open, but no one was on the other side. The two looked at one another and slowly entered.

"Do you think we should maybe get someone? I don't think it's common practice for a proffessor to leave their doors unlocked or open if they are not in it." Oliver asked his older friend.

Charlie creeped to the far door and listened. He motioned for Oliver to join him and soon the two had their ears pressed against the door. Soft sounds were heard coming from inside and they both tried to adjust their positions, the door fell open and both fell into the room. Quickly getting up, they looked around and were greeted by a roman style bathroom. There was a large tub over in the corner full of bubbles, a shower big enough for two people, with more jets and shower heads then they could count, a large swimming pool in the centre, off to the other side was a large vanity with two sinks and an area to sit down with a large mirror with lights all around and a toilet with a bedat beside it. Oliver nudged Charlie and nodded in the tubs direction. Standing on the edge, with her back to them was Medea, completely nude, save a few bubbles that were sliding down her body. She bent down and picked up a towel laying on the floor, giving her intruders a full view of all of her charms. Both guys looked at one another and groaned. They figured they were going to be hexed into next year and prepared for it. They waited and soon realised they should slip out while they had the chance. They waited for her in the sitting room. She came out in a light green silk bathrobe and made her way over to the kitchen, still not noticing her two guests. Charlie looked at Oliver in puzzlement. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and got up and went and tapped Medea on the shoulder. She screamed and jumped around with her wand pointing in Oliver's face.

"Oh my you scared me, when did you get here?" She said as she pulled a couple a headphones out of her ears. The music could be heard still playing softly.

Oliver looked uncomfortable for a minute, before Charlie spoke up, "we just got here and thought to wait for you, so we could speak to you."

"Oh, ok! What was it that you needed?"

"We were wondering if you would be interested in attending a party this Saturday? All of the teachers and the order will be there and we would really like it if you could come." Oliver asked, gaining his voice back.

"You really want me to come? After the way I behaved last time? Does everyone feel this way?"

"Yes, everybody makes mistakes or says things that they later regret, but it doesn't mean that we don't want to be friends with them. Besides we all needed to hear that. All of us seemed a little too confident with our selves and it brought us back to reality. I for one think I fully deserved that and more." Charlie stated confidently. Oliver quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Medea thought it over for a moment before she said she would go, but only for a little while.

"Would you like some tea or anything. I'm afraid I don't have much left in my fridge, as I haven't been to the market yet."

"Tea will be fine. Why do you cook for yourself, you can just have one of the house elves do it for you." Oliver asked.

"Forcive habit, that's hard to break. Besides I like cooking, it's relaxing and fun. I'll have to make something for you guys one day. I've never really made anything for anyone else, so you can be my guinea pigs." Medea laughed while she said this and Charlie loved the way her face lit up when she smiled, he also thought what his brothers would say once they found out this witch could cook too. If there was one way to reach a male Weasley's heart it was through his stomach and Charlie was no exception.

She brought the tea over and sat down across from them.

"Did you get your rooms all sorted out?"

"Yes, we are actually across the corridor from you."

"Oh good, I thought Neville and I would be the only young proffessors here. It will be nice to have others around our age." Silence lapsed after and all the occupants in the room finished their tea in silence. Oliver stood and Charlie followed. Medea got up and walked with them to the door.

"So we will pick you up at 7pm on Saturday night and apparate over to the party with you. Is that time alright with you?" Oliver said.

"It sounds fine, but what do I wear?" Medea asked.

"Casual wear is fine, wizard or muggle." Oliver told her.

"Ok! One of these days I will invite you over for a Japanese tea ceremony and a meal." Medea told them uncertainly.

"Sounds good to us, just let us know the time and we'll be there!" Charlie said excitedly. They all laughed at this and the two young men left.

The men made their way down to the Great Hall and on the way there Oliver nudged Charlie.

"Just let us know!" he said mockingly.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah sure you were!" Oliver laughed.

"Not like you weren't trying to get a peek up her robes when she sat down. Admit it, I saw you." Charlie looked pointedly at Oliver.

"Fine, but only if you admit you were trying to get on her good side. I am a young male after all and she was sitting in only a thin bathrobe, right in front of me. If you were sitting at my angle you would have been trying to do the same thing."

"Your right I would have, but I would have succeded!"

"Who says I didn't?" Oliver left Charlie standing in the corridor with his jaw hanging open.

Before she knew it, Saturday rolled around and she was getting ready for the party. When she was with the monks, they had taught her ettiquette and such, so she automatically made a dish to bring for the party. After all she couldn't show up empty handed, it just wasn't proper. She shrunk the baked goods down and put them into her purse and then waited for the two men to show up. She was ready early and waited for about 20 minutes, when at 5 minutes to 7 they knocked on her door. She grabbed her coat, purse and answered the door.

"Do you need a couple of minutes to finish getting ready?"

"No I've been ready to go the last while. We can leave now if you want." Both looked very impressed and Oliver ventured to ask.

"Were you excited about tonight and started getting ready early?"

"Yes I am. I started getting ready at about 6. I was going to start around 6:30, but then I realised I needed a shower and I had to mend a large rip in my blouse. So I thought I should start a little earlier. You don't think I took too much time for a casual party do you?" Medea asked them uncertainly. She thought that maybe she had put a little too much effort into getting ready and would seem over eager. Truth be told she had never been to a party before, save for the birthdays for her immediate family members.

Both men looked at her and shook their heads in amazement.

"No not at all. We are just surprised that you did it so quickly, that's all. Usually when we tell a girl we will pick them up at 7, they are not ready until 7:30, so we were expecting to sit and wait a while for you to finish." Charlie reassured her.

"Oh, well I've never been picked up before and you did tell me that you would be here for 7, so I made sure I was ready for then. Am I supposed to take longer?" Medea was really confused. She was always taught when someone set a time, you kept it.

Charlie's face lit up and he let out a barking laugh. Oiver gave her a heart stopping smile and answered, "to tell you the truth it is refreshing to come across a girl who can be ontime. Most men don't like waiting, but we do it anyway because it is the polite thing to do. Please don't ever do what other women do!"

"If it is polite to wait, wouldn't it be polite to be ready on time also? I think that is very rude of women not to be ontime. If they need longer getting ready then they should say so before hand and not make someone wait for them."

"I completely agree with you and so would everyother male, but alas it is not the way of females!" Charlie informed her.

"Well I guess I will never truly be a female then, because that is just bad manners to make someone wait, after you have agreed upon a set time." Medea walked ahead slightly and both men slowed down to get a good look at her from behind. There was no way she could ever be anything but apure full blooded female. She was wearing tighter fitting jeans and a pair of black stillettos. She had a baby blue silk halter top on with a key hole in between her breasts and the ties came around behind her neck to tie up, the back dipped down low. She had on large hoop earrings and a necklace with a carnelian pendant on it. Her light hair was swept up in arelaxed french twist. She hadone ring on her right middle finger and a thin bangle bracelet. She had a leather tailored jacked drapped over her arm and her hand bag in the other hand. Both had to admit that the jeans left little to the imagination and none of their imaginings could have conjured an image that good. They reached the apparation point and all linked arms and disappeared with a pop.

They landed in front of the Orders Headquarters and made their way inside. Medea made her way to the kitchen and snuck the plate of baked goods onto the food table and enlarged the plate and snuck back out before anyone could notice. She wanted to bring something, but she also didn't want people to make a big deal about it. Charlie and Oiver immediately made their way over to the rest of the men in the library, who were getting ready to set up a poker tournament. Medea greeted a few people and talked with Molly for a while. Despite their age difference, they found a good friend in one another. Ginny and Hermione made their way over to the two females and soon Tonks joined them and then Minerva.

"Ladies I do believe the men are having a poker tournament in the library. Who would like to go with me and see if we can't join?" Minerva asked the group.

Ginny shook her head and replied, "I would love to, but after years of trying to join them and being delicately let down, I think it would be easier to schedule a meeting with Voldemort."

"Well I saw we don't give them a choice!" Tomks stated firmly.

"Why don't we play our own game, there are enough of us?" Medea asked quietly.

Minerva looked at the young witch and smiled. "Splendid idea, who wants to join us?" She looked around the room at the rest of the group and all of them stood up including Fleur and headed for the library. When they entered they were met with loud protests from the men.

"How are we supposed to play with women in the same room?" Ron asked.

"We do use quite colourful language you know mum? We wouldn't want you to be too shocked listening to us talk." George informed Molly.

"Yes mum, we have to keep your untarnished image of us, you know!" Fred concluded.

"You two haven't been untarnished since you turned Aunt Tessy into frog!" Molly looked at them. The others around the table laughed at the twins red ears.

"Molly dear, we still would like a men's only game" Arthur told his wife.

"That's fine dear, we won't bother you and we will make sure you won't bother us!" Molly turned to the girls and pointed her wand to the large writting desk and inlarged it, she then added the correct number of chairs around and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"We will still be able to hear you and it will ruin our concentration!" Ron blurted out with some of the other males nodding in agreement.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and sighed out in exasperation, "honestly Ronald, are you that daft?" She waved her wand around and soon the females side of the room was engulfed in silence. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes in silence at Ron and then turned to sit down at the table. After a few minutes of shuffling the game got started and the men turned back to their game.

It was getting later and the women had brought in some snacks and drinks and many of them were getting quite tipsy. From the mens side, they could see the women discussing something animatedly. Hermione was standing on her chair and making the gestures of holding something between her legs and swinging her hips back and forth, then she pounded on her chest and let out a laugh. Molly was in tears across form her and the rest looked like they were laughing too.

"Been playing Tarzan again Ronny?" Bill asked.

"Shut up!" All of the men were roaring with laughter and Ron's ears turned even redder. Harry turned around in time to see Ginny stand up and wave her hands at the group. Curious as to what she was going to do he watched. This caught the attention of a couple other males and they all turned their attention to the female table. Ginny stood there talking with her hands and then made a handmotion of 'whatever'. Medea and Hermione had their backs to the group of men and everyone could see their shoulders shaking. Hermione leaned over and onto Medea and the two fell onto the floor, shaking with laughter. Minerva reached down and unsteadily helped them up. Ginny finished her tale and sat down. Next Fleur was up and she did a couple of pirots around the table and then bent into a grand plie. She stood up and bowed to the females and sat down again. Everyone was now looking at Medea and talking to her. It looked as if they were trying to convince her of something. She finally stood up and pushed her chair in. She then waved her wand over her body and her outfit was changed into a pair of bell bottom sweat pants and a sports bra. Her slender waist and toned abs were in view for all to see. She grabbed a hold of the back of the chair and then proceeded to lift her outside leg up over her head, she then bent her body at the waist and touched the floor with her hands and turned her leg around. She gracefully kicked her other leg up so that she was now standing on her hands with her legs doing the splits in the air. She walked herself over and sat on the floor where she spread her legs into the splits and then layed her stomach flat on the floor. She brought her legs together and arched her back and head towards her feet while her hands held her body off the floor. She then stood up and bowed. All of the women were clapping and she sat back down again. This only made the men more curious and they abandoned their game altogether.

Charlie discreetly adjusted his pants, but wasn't quick enough because Bill caught him and gave him a knowing look. Oliver sat a couple seats away and was having very naughty thoughts about all of the possibilities Medea's flexibilty could have. The twins made their thoughts vocal.

"Blimey, did you see that? She is flexible. Imagine what else she could do?"

"Boys, I don't think that's very appropriate." their father chided them.

"Like you aren't wishing mum could be that flexible!" George pointed out. All the rest of the table cringed and Ron looked disgusted.

"Oi, we don't need to hear that, that's just sick and wrong!"

"Well Ronny, how do you think you and all of us got here? Hate to break your happy bubble, but mum and dad didn't find us outside in the gnome garden, well maybe you they did, but the rest of us got here the old fashioned way." Fred supplied for his brother.

Ron looked at the two and stuck his tongue out at them. "I knew that you morons, I just don't need to hear it out loud."

Arthur was laughing at his younger sons and said, "there are things I could tell you about your mother!"

Charlie and Bill looked at one another and Bill quickly said, "but you won't tell us will you dad?"

"Of course not, you don't need to know that sort of information about your mother, but I guess I could always use it as a form of punishment against all of you."

"No that's alright, besides I don't think we will ever do something so bad as to deserve that sort of punishment." Ron informed his dad. All of the Weasley males agreed wholeheartedly.

"I do however have some very good tales of each of you boys growing up." Oliver and Harry looked interested and waited for Arthur to continue. Even Remus and Kingsley listened to Arthurs tales. It seemed that Bill and Percy were the studious ones and Charlie always had a thing for dangerous creatures, once bringing home a pair grindylow and putting them in their pond and then forgetting to inform everyone. During the winter the two bred and produced more and by the next summer the pond had a whole family of them. Percy was the one who discovered then when he went swimming one hot day. Molly gave Charlie a tongue lashing and he had to degnome the garden all that summer. Ron was quiet when he was little and always the guinea pig for Fred and Georges pranks. Fred and George were forever getting into trouble and pranking people. The two pranksters grinned as their father told of some of their escapades. He smiled and finally said,

"and thenthere was Ginny! Only girl born into a house full of boys. Molly and I thought she wouldn't stand a chance and had even entertained the idea of sending her to her grandmothers so she would live to see adult hood."

"I remember when she was born, she was so tiny and delicate." Bill told the group.

"Yeah she was perfect and we asked mum and dad what we were supposed to do with her." Charlie laughed at his memory. "Fred and George wanted to feed her some new candies and see if she would turn into a baby animal. Mum quickly knocked that idea out of their heads."

Arthur was laughing now and so were the rest of the table.

"It was true, we had no idea what to do with a female. There had never been one before in the house besides mum and dad usually handled her. I remember when she was a couple of months old and she came down with dragon pox, everyone was so scared and we all stayed up all night to watch over her. She recovered and went on as if nothing had happened, meanwhile the rest of us were all a wreck. When she got bigger she became Ron's spider champion. One day Ronny here was in his room when all of a sudden he let out this piercing girly scream.."

"I was only four years old!"

"so anyway, Ginny comes stomping into his room and asks him what the problem is. From up ontop of his bed he points to the floor and Ginny looks down to see a spider crawling across the floor, by this time all the rest of us have made it to his room and just in time to see Ginny take her foot and stomp it on the spider and grind it into the carpet. She then bends down and picks it up and runs and throws it at Ron who starts another round of screaming. She just shook her head and walked out of the room with her doll under her arm. How old was she again Ron?"

"Shut up, you morons!"

Everyone was laughing.

"Yeah that sounds like Gin!" Harry said.

"Hey what about the time she pulled one over on all of us guys?" Charlie asked the group.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one. That's when we finally realised that no matter how girly mum made Ginny, she could outprank, out fly, out curse, out temper and out boy any of us males. Man she wasa devious one. We quickly learned we didn't stand a chance against her and quickly learned our places in pecking order, with Ginny being first."

"You are admitting that your sister rules you?" Kingsley looked at the group of Weasley men in surprise.

"Yes we are man enough to admit that, or maybe it's we are scared enough. Have you ever seen my sister when she's in full swing?" Bill asked the auror.

"I remember when she was younger her and your mother got into a row and I honestly wasn't sure who would win. Your mother was known for her temper, but Ginny stayed right in her face and held her own. If it would have been another adult,the fight would have been equal, but Ginny had just turned 6 and I knew then that if she could stand up to your mother at that age, then she would be a hell raiser when she got older. Don't ever tell her this, but she even scares me!" Arthur informed his boys.

Remus was curious to the tale they had started before and asked, "so what did Ginny do to get all of you?"

"Fred and George, do you want to take this one?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, she wanted to play quidditch and we wouldn't let her. We told her the teams had to be even and we even made Percy play, just so she couldn't. It wasn't that we didn't want her to, we were just afraid she would get hurt, well ok we didn't want a little kid to play either. I don't understand it now because Ron was only a year older and we let him play, but who understand the workings of a kids mind? Anyway mum called us in for dinner and we cleaned up and came in. Well Ginny decided to stay outside and put a charm on our brooms to make it look like they were all broken. Mum and dad had told us if we broke our brooms, we couldn't get another one. After dinner we went back outside to finish our game and found our brooms in pieces laying on the ground. We all started blaming one another and got into a huge fight. Ginny came marching outside and stood there with her hands on her hips. Ron finally noticed her and figured out it was her who had broken the brooms. We all started after her and she headed down towards the pond and jumped in. We were going to kill her and were after blood. She jumped in and a couple of us went in after her. When we surfaced none of us had her. We asked Percy and Ron who were still on the bank if they had seen her and they said she hadn't come up yet. This sent us all into a panic and we started searching the waters for her frantically. We were screaming her name and kept diving under the water for feel for her. I think all of our hearts stopped beating that night. We searched for hours and even when mum called us in we kept looking. None of uswanted to tell mum and dad that we had just basically killed their youngest child and only daughter. We volunteered Bill to break the news to them, since he was the oldest and had lived the longest so far. Bill chickened out and couldn't do it, so we all went to bed that night, but none of us could sleep. We soon found ourselves all back down in the kitchen. We wanted to go out and look again, when a noise was heard from behind us. We looked into the kitchen and there was Ginny, all white and pale. She looked just like a ghost and she had pond plants hanging off of her. Ron started to cry and backed away form her. None of us knew what to say and then Ginny says, 'why did you want to kill me, I just wanted to play quidditch? Why didn't you save me in the pond. I couldn't get out, you were supposed to save me, your my brothers, you were supposed to be there for me to save me.' We all thought she was dead and it was her ghost in the house. How were we supposed to tell mum and dad the reason that Ginny's ghost was in the house and not their real life daughter. She floated past us and into her bedroom. Well none of us slept that night and when mum came downstairs to make breakfast we finally broke down and told her everything that had happened. At first mum looked puzzled and then upset. She screamed for dad to come downstairs. At that point I think I could speak for everyone else, we would have gladly given our lives to have her back. Mum was screaming at us about scaring our sister and dad just sat down and started reading the paper, like nothing was wrong. We couldn't understand and all wanted to go back out and find her body. We heard a moaning coming form the stairs and there was Ginny, rubbing her eyes and yawning. The first thing she says to us was, 'why are you lot making such a racket? how's a person supposed to sleep with all this noise? Pipe down will ya!' We could have killed her and kissed her at the same time. It turned out she had told mum and dad what happened and what her plans were for us. We never looked at her as the innocent little sister again. She could be bloody scary when she wanted to be and she could pull over the most vicious pranks with the best of them. I guess that's also when we became super protective of her." Fred concluded the story and most had a new appreciation for Ginny's deviousness.

The night ended with most of the women passing out around the table and the men finding a comfortable bed to sleep in. They wanted to put the women to bed too, but it seemed that they had erected a bubble around their table and no one could get in, not even Remus and Harry, who were the best in the group at charms. They would just have to wait until morning.

_Here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! thank you so much_


	5. Searing Pain

Medea woke up with a fowl taste in her mouth. Her lips were dry and her mouth tasted like it was stuffed with cotton. She lifted her head and instantly regretted doing that. The room was spinning and whatever she had eaten last night was threatening to make a reappearance. She carefully laid her head back down on the table and prayed it wouldn't explode from the pressure. The others around her were starting to stir and she could hear moans all around, so she knew she wasn't the only one suffering. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a group of men standing just around the table. Looking at them funny, one put his hand up and showed there was a barrier they could not get through. She raised her wand and with a swish it was brought down. The next thing she knew a vial was being pressed into her hand and someone was lifting it to her mouth. She felt the contents slide sown and from the taste knew it was a hangover potion. The effects were immediate. She sat up full now and joined the rest of the witches, now getting up to take showers and look human again. Most of the men were still standing around and she heard Hermione ask,

"What is it?"

"Well we were wondering what it was you ladies were talking about last night? It looked fairly interesting!" Charlie asked.

"Even if I could remember I wouldn't tell you! You didn't even want us in the same room, so there is no way we are going to tell you what we were talking about!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and the rest of the ladies in the group nodded in agreement.

"Well see if we give you a hangover potion the next time!" George indicated, trying to sound highly offended.

Molly looked at her sons and said, "I will remember that!" Everyone knew that more than once Molly had helped one of her drunk sons.

Medea left the group and went to find the nearest bathroom. Once inside she slipped off her clothes and climbed into the hot bubbly water. It felt like heaven and the scent of lavender and jasmine relaxed her. She washed her hair and then conjured a pillow and leaned against the side of the tub. She laid there for a while then decided she was pruney enough and climbed out. She wrapped a towel around her body, that barely covered and one around her head, gathered up her clothes and opened the door. She hadn't thought to bring extra clothes in with her, she was so focused on getting her bath that she hadn't thought about much else and would just have to run to her room before anyone caught her. Too late, she stepped into a room full of males. Looking around confused for a moment, she quickly realised that she had come into the bathroom in the twins room. Sitting on the bed staring at her were Fred, George, Charlie, Oliver, Harry and Ron. She snapped out of her trance and quickly realised that the towel she was wearing was just barely covering the essential body parts. It sat low on her breasts and came just to her mid thighs. It didn't close all the way either and so on one side it was open all the way down. She squeeked and wrapped her hands around herself again.

"What are you doing? Close your eyes, now, all of you!" She backed her way to the door and after looking out and making sure the coast was clear, slipped out to her room.

In the room there were a few males peeking through their shut lashes and enjoying the view very much. Little did Medea know, but when she peeked out, the towel had slid slightly and exposed one of her well shaped cheeks and long slender legs. Charlie gulped down and took a deep breath in. Oliver bit his lower lip and prayed to any gods, wizards and deities listening that none of the other men in the room would look down at his lap. Fred and George had no qualms about voicing what they say out loud.

"Bloody hell, that was a nice view. Who knew she was hiding that body under her robes. I think that wizarding robes are an abomination and criminal. They disguise more than they reveal and that is a crime, especially with a body like that." was Fred's reply.

George turned to his younger brother, "well what was your opinion Ronny?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and grunted noncommitily(?).

"You mean you didn't see her? Are you daft? You are not a Weasley male, be gone from our presence!" George brushed him off the bed.

"You stupid git, what did you do that for?"

"You didn't even react when a beautiful girl was in the room, what is wrong with you?"

Harry was watching the whole exchange and started laughing.

"Were you watching Potter?"

"No, I've got Ginny!"

"Good,...wait what do you mean by that? You better not have seen my sister like that yet!" Fred looked at the younger man menacingly.

"Of course not Fred, you just stay in your little dream world and everything will be fine!" Harry started laughing again when all of them heard a females voice form the hall.

"ROOONN!"

The ginger haired boy looked around frantically and dove beside the bed.

"Don't just sit there, hide me!"

Harry fell off the bed laughing. When the others looked at him questioningly he quickly explained.

"Since Lavendar has reached her second trimester, she has been a little bit.., well I think randy is the right word. Poor Ron comes limping into practice each morning with bags under his eyes. When his coach asked him what was wrong one morning he mumbled his reply, so he pulled him into his office and made him tell him what was wrong. Since I'm supposed to be with the coach at all times, you knew they assigned me to him after he received all those death threats, kind of like a body guard. I naturally had to come in with him. He said Lav has been keeping him up ALL night long, and that just the night before they had done it at least 17 times. Well that was enough information for me, so I put a temperary hearing loss spell on myself . Ron was in there a while longer, then he went out all red faced and didn't say anything for the rest of the day." Harry barely made it through and when he was done, the rest had joined him in laughter.

"Stupid bloody wankers. I curse you with super horny and randy pregnant girlfriends!"

"Randy and horny mean the same thing!" Oliver informed him.

"So, you'll get it double!"

"If only I could be so lucky!" Charlie looked up dreamily.

"You know Ronny, old boy, if your having troubles keeping up with your girl, you could always call in one of us. We could sacrifice ourselves and take over for a night or two or three! We all do have red hair, so that shouldn't be a problem." Fred told him matter of factly. George sat beside him nodding. Charlie, Oliver and Harry just rolled their eyes.

"Go get your own pregnant girlfriends, you horny losers." Ron growled back.

"Did he just growl at us?" George asked his twin.

"And called us losers!" Fred answered.

"Well see if we ever offer to help you with your 'problems' again!" Both twins said in unison.

The group got up and decided it would be a good idea to head downstairs to see if Molly needed any help. They had all learned quickly that if you offered to help, you got easy cushy jobs, but if she had to ask, you were given something more difficult and if she had to hunt you down, you were given the worse jobs of all.

When they entered the kitchens they could see that most of the women were already busy. They sighed and looked at one another. It was too late to back out so they asked what they could do. Molly told them to go and set up the tables outside, since it was such a nice day, everyone was going to eat outside. They gathered up the plates and utensils and headed out the back doors. They started levitating the tables into place and made a game out of setting them. The paired up and each pair got a table. They couldn't use any magic and the first team done got to stand in the food line first. There was always more than enough food, so it really didn't matter, but it gave them something to do. On the first team was Fred and George, then Ron and Harry and finally Charlie and Oliver. Oliver was just rounding the corner when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He motioned to Charlie and they set their plates down and walked over to where there was a small pond in the yard. Fred and George had just finished and were shouting triumphantly, Harry and Ron finished right after them. They all waited to hear from Charlie and Oliver, but no sounds came. They noticed the two men were creeping up to the pond and went over to join them. There kneeling beside the pond was Medea. She was looking into it and swirling her fingers around. A few fish were coming up and nibbling her fingers. A bird over head started singing and she looked up and copied it's song. The curious bird hoped on the ground next to her and repeated it's song, so she repeated it back. This went on for a few minutes until the bird had hoped onto her outstretched hand. She looked at the bird for a moment then stood up.

"Show me where she is!" This comment was made to the bird and the others watched, confused.

She walked to the far end of the yard and there lying on the ground was another bird. It was clearly dead. The first bird hopped down and started doing a strange dance all around it. Medea sighed and looked at the pathetic little bird hopping around.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. If she was injured I could fix her, but she is gone. She is safe now, no more pain. I am able to do a lot of things, but there are some that even I don't have power over! I would give up all of my magic and powers just to have one more day with them, to tell them I love them, but I can't bring them back and so I live each day just for them! You should do the same, you need to start eating again, she wouldn't want you to join her, at least not yet!" She looked so lost. She carefully picked up the little bird and brought it over to the tree the first bird had come from. She moved her hand to the side and a little hole appeared in the ground at the base of the tree. She gently laid the bird inside and covered it up again. She stood up and watched as the first bird flew up into the tree with a small bug in it's beak. She gave it a gentle smile.

"Now she will help the tree that was her home!" Medea brushed her hands off on her pants and headed back into the house. The boys remained silent for a while, then went inside to clean up.

Everyone was sitting outside after dinner, all full from the wonderful meal Molly and a few of the women prepared. The men all were playing a game of keep away from Harry. They had taken his copy of a rare quidditch magazine and were levitating it over his head. Since he didn't want it damaged, he wouldn't risk using spells to retrieve it. They passed it back and forth amongst themselves until he jumped up and made a lucky interception and then quickly brought it to his room and hid it. The women were oooing and awwing over Tonks and Remus' little boy, that was just over a week old now. He had his fathers blue eyes and his mothers hair colour, her natural colour, that they had learned was black. They weren't sure if it would stay that way, but no matter what shade his eyes and hair ended up, the women had already dubbed him 'little heartbreaker'. Lavendar was getting some advice from Molly and welcoming it. Some of the single girls were talking about upcoming marriages and children to come and various jobs. The older ones in the group were discussing the latest happening in the wizarding and muggle worlds. Over in one corner, by herself, sat Medea. She had remained quiet throughout dinner and even now was just content to sit and listen to those around her. She quietly stood, hoping that no one would see here leave. She could feel a large headache coming on and it only meant one thing, that her barriers were breaking down in her mind. Every once in a while she would need to rest them and drop them completely. With the monks, they had given her a private room away from everyone else, where she could go, but here she was constantly around people and had to keep them up all the time. She had dropped them for a moment or two a couple of times, but with so many people around here and at Hogwarts, each time she dropped them, even without touching anyone, she was attacked with an onslot of visions. It was easier to keep her mind closed, unless she was touching someone and even then, she didn't want to do it too much. Most people were nervous and edgy about you seeing things about them and they reacted harshly when you 'read' them too many times. She kept walking when Molly said good evening. She didn't mean to be rude, but if she stopped to talk, she was never going to make it and she would end up embarrassing herself. Her steps quickened and she rushed into her room and shut and locked the door and silenced the room. She collapsed onto her bed, just as the pain seared through her head.

_Please , please review. All of the reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those have reviewed so far. Keep it up please._


	6. Big Secrets

_Thank you so much t those who have read the story and especially to those who have reviewed. There is a major warning part way through, so proceed with caution. Onto the story!_

When Medea still hadn't come down, Molly began worrying. She had asked the younger ones several times and when she got the seventh shrug of shoulders and 'I don't know', she decided it was time to go and find out for herself. She marched passed the library, where most had gathered.

Upon seeing their mother, the twins spoke up, "Oi mum, just let her be. She's probably not used to all these people and we are all getting on her nerves. She might just want to be left alone!"

Ron muttered under his breath, "I can think of two people that are more than likely getting on her nerves!" Charlie laughed at his youngest brothers joke and looked at his mum again.

"I'll go up and see if she wants to join us. We have started to become good friends and it might be better, if I went and meddled."

"I was not going to meddle for your information and besides Charlie Weasley, it wouldn't look proper for a single male wizard to be in a single female witches bedroom!"

"What do you think I was going to do? I will be a perfect gentleman and I will leave the door wide open, alright?"

"I suppose, well hurry up, off you go!"

Charlie made his way up to the second floor and decided to start looking there, after he opened every door and still hadn't found her, he proceeded to the third floor. There weren't many rooms that could be put into use up here, but there were a couple. The second room he came to he peaked his head in and was about to shut it again when something caught his eye. He withdrew his wand and peered cautiously around the room. Seeing nothing else, he focused again on the bed. There laying on top of the blankets was a very pale and sweaty Medea. He ran over to where she was and felt her forehead. She was burning up and shifting uncomfortably. Charlie wasn't any good at healing charms, despite his career, but he knew a sick witch when he saw one. He checked her one more time before he bellowed out to his mother.

Molly jumped when she heard one of her sons call out, "MUM!" She looked around the room and noticed all were acounted for, except Charlie. She stood and headed for the stairs. Everyone else naturally had to follow along. Molly made it up the stairs in record time and called to Charlie.

"Charlie, where are you?"

"3rd floor, 2nd bedroom!"

Molly came into the dimly lit room and made her way to the bed where Charlie was sitting beside a pale Medea.

"I don't know what is the matter, this is how I found her." Charlie was always the calmest of all the kids, she supposed that's why he did his job so well. When a crisis arose, she could always count on Charlie to keep his head no matter the situation. He was also the strongest of her children. When Charlie yelled everyone listened, one because his voice was so strong and another because it was such a rare thing to hear Charlie yell. She looked at her second oldest and saw fear and absolute uncertainty. She then turned her full attention to Medea, she could dwell on her sons reaction to the sick witch later.

By now Medea was twitching even more and from the look on her face, she was clearly in pain. Molly cast a few diagnostic spells on her and then turned to the crowd at the door and asked someone to go and get Poppy. She could only do so much for the girl, Poppy was the expert and an expert was what she needed. She conjured a cool cloth and placed it on her forehead. Poppy stepped into the room a few mintes later, her medical bag in hand.

"What is the matter Molly?"

"Charlie went looking for her and found this way. I don't know exactly what is wrong. I didn't get anything from the spells I cast, that's when I knew I needed to get you."

"Very well, lets see!" Poppy was waving her wand around with a compete look of concentration on her face. "I am going to have to wake her up, maybe she can tell us something." Poppy waved her wand once more and everyone in the room waited with baited breath.

Medea could feel the pain starting to flood her once again and she tried to recede back inside herself, but she was being pulled out. She finally gave up and stopped fighting, it was taking up too much of her strength. Her head felt as if it were being used as a quaffle for angry hippogriffs. She peeked her eyes open and immediately knew it was a big mistake. She barely turned over and vomitted over the side of the bed. She could feel someone rubbing her back and reassuring her. She tensed and scooted away, she couldn't take touching anyone right now, as much as the touch was comforting, it was torturing. She knew when she got like this, she had no way of blocking anything out and would get a powerful vision of the person touching her. She felt a hand reach under her shirt and rub her lower back. She howled in pain and then looked like she passed out, but she didn't. The vision hit her like a flood and she could only hold her breath and ride along.

_**(WARNING: This will contain some disturbing images and I found it difficult to write at times, but it is important to the story and vital imformation on one of the charcters and their behavior. Please forgive me this part, it is not my intent to insult at all, if that were the case, I would have been the first and the biggest to be insulted, being a mother. Please read with caution)**_

_She stood in a small room with a table a few chairs and a cot. In the room were 3 occupants and what looked like a bundle of blankets. She walked closer and noticed it was two sleeping babies bundled together. One of the men in the room was talking to the woman. 'Molly, you need to stay here. He-who-mus-not-be-named doesn't know where we are and Arthur wants you and the kids to stay safe. I know you want to help, but you need to think of your kids. They need you, Arthur needs to know your safe, we need to know your safe!' The other man had remained silent, but was nodding his head vigorously. 'Oh Fabian, Gideon, I know, I know. It's just that I feel so useless.' 'Molly you could never be useless, you never were and never will be. You are more important than any of us. You have to keep us all fed!' Everyone chuckled at the joke. The door of the little room burst open and in flew about 5 masked men. Molly jumped for the infants and covered them with her body. She could hear her brothers firing off spells and dodging ones thrown at them. She heard a couple of thuds and peered out. There were three death eaters lying on the floor and one of her brothers. It looked like Fabian. That meant there were two left and her brother Gideon. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at one of the death eaters. She heard another thud and was praying it was a death eater. She glanced back and say her brother laying on the floor, eyes wide open. No, she had to do something, but she knew she couldn't apparate with two infants and there was no way she was going to leave them behind. She bravely faced the two remaining death eaters and looked at their masks. Before she could utter a spell, she felt herself stiffen up and fall over onto the cot. She could see everything and hear everything going on. The scum walked over and picked up her children. They were chuckling and then looked to Molly. 'Well it looks as if we have hit the jackpot. We were sent to kill one baby and one baby only, so we will do that, but to show that we are merciful, we will let you choose.' The death eater waved his wand and Molly could talk again. There were a string a foul curse words that flew from her mouth and Medea was slightly shocked to hear this from the normally well mannered Molly. Medea wanted so badly to help, but she knew there was nothing she could do, this had already happeded. The death eater gave her an impressed look and said, 'I didn't know you knew how to use those type of words, my, my how common we have become!' He said the word common like it was a disease on his tongue. 'Decided yet? No, well we can't wait around all day, so lets flip a coin. Heads the boy, tails the girl!' He pulled a coin out of his pocket and threw it in the air. When it landed on the floor, the tail side was facing up. Molly sobbed and glared at the man. 'Oh would you look at that. It's the little girl.' He held her up and Molly's only comfort was that she wouldn't feel anything and it would be over quickly, but it was not her day to be comforted. She watched as her baby girl was held up by her right ankle and started sqwalling. The death eater gave her a shake and told the infant to shut up. This only caused her to holler louder. The death eater holding her infant took out something and Molly prayed he would just finish it already. She say a glint and then in absolute horror watched as he plunged a knife into her tiny body and dragged it along the length. The sceaming stopped from the infant and started from Molly. 'I suggest you shut up or we will do the same to the other.' Molly instantly shut her mouth. There was no way she could handle seeing both of her children killed that way. Both of the men laughed and tossed both children down. Little William hit the side of the cot and started wailing. The two men dissappeared with a loud pop and Molly rushed over to Bill and hugged him to her chest. He had blood trickling down the side of his head and a gash there, Molly knew he would probably get a scar there and she was right. It was one he still carried with him today, right behind his hair line on his left temple. She cleaned and healed him the best she could. She looked over to where Amelia lay on the floor. Her little body was sliced almost in half and her blood and inards stained the floor. Molly leaned over and retched until there was nothing left and then she continued to retch. Her beautiful daughter lay on the floor with her cheeks still stained with tears and eye wide open and glazed over. Molly's mind went into overdrive. Arthur expected her to protect his children and she failed miserably. Her brothers were probably expecting her to help them and she sat there, useless. What about her Amelia, she had failed her absolutely and horribly and then there was Bill. What would he do if one day he found out he had a twin, that his own mother let be killed. He would hate her. She needed to get everything cleaned up. She put Bill down and in a daze started moving around the room. She picked up the small infant and headed outside and then placed her gently down on the ground. She dug a hole with her bare hands, her nails breaking and eventually bleeding. When the hole was deep enough she kissed the infant one last time and placed her inside and then filled the hole up again. She wept at the little grave and was finally brought out of her black hole when Bills wails reached her. She got up and automatically moved towards the house. She fed Bill, burped him and soon he was sleeping. If only everything could be that simple. She continued to tidy the house. She scrubbed herself clean and removed andy traces of blood and dirt from her. She then got to cleaning the house. The cleaning felt good, like she was cleaning the memory from herself. She had always detested cleaning, she would much rather be outside, riding a broom. Arthur had always teased her that he would have to hire a maid if he ever wanted to see a home cooked meal. Now cleaning became a comfort. It took her and kept her busy, her body and her mind. Once the little room was spotless once again she dragged the bodies of the death eaters outside and signalled with her wand for aurors to come. She only had to wait a moment before the yard was full of pops. Arthur was among the group and he ran to Molly and grabbed onto her. 'Are you alright?' 'They took Amelia, Arthur, they took her!' She left out the part that they had killed her and Molly had buried her in the back garden. There was no way she could tell Arthur that. 'How is Bill, is he alright?' 'Bill is inside sleeping. They said they were only supposed to kill one infant and they chose her. Why did they choose my babies.' 'Molly you need to calm down, I don't know why, but what is important is that you are safe. Let's go and check on Bill!' Arthur led his distraught wife inside and that is when he say his two brother in laws lying on the floor. Molly didn't look up. 'They died trying to protect us!' was all she said. 'Well then they died heroes.' Arthur couldn't have been more proud at that moment to call the two men family. 'Let's get Bill and go home, you need to rest.' 'Arthur I have made it through one pregnancy, with twins no less, I think another will be easy' Yes Molly was pregnant again. She needed to focus on her child that was still alive and the one that was to come. She couldn't let herself dwell on the one she just buried. She vowed that day to never let anyone know what had really taken place. Arthur headed a search for his infant daughter, but nothing ever came of it and Molly remained silent. She took to cleaning and cooking for her slowly growing family and drowned herself in those tasks. She had buried her brothers in the little yard, everyone was wondering why, but no one questioned it. They could have been buried on the Prewitt estate, in a lavish ceremony. Molly instead chose a small private ceremony and laid them beside one another. On their headstone she had engraved, 'Together in Life, Together in Death. Always Protecting those they Love.' No one really understood it's meaning, but they knew not to question a grieving woman. Medea stood apart from the crowd and then watched as they all left. She had gotten sick with Molly, wept with her and felt the rage comsume her, just like she knew Molly had. Now she understood why Molly was the way she was and why she was fiercely protective of Ginny, more so than the boys. Most chalked it up to her being a girl, but Medea knew that Molly thought her daughter could defend herself better than any of her boys, she had made sure of it. While she was still at home, in the midst of teaching her daughter home spells and how to cook, Molly Weasley taught her daughter how to fight. She told Ginny that no one was to know what she was teaching her, they would tease her and say she couldn't do it because she was a girl. She told her that when the time came for her to uses her skills, she would know it and then she would take everyone by surprise and she would have the advantage. For all those years Molly had kept that deep dark secret hidden and locked away. Medea had noticed many times that Bill looked lost, like he was looking for something, but wasn't quite sure what. Medea completely understood now. She needed Molly to tell her family the truth. How to convince her of that, she had no idea. How do you convince someone to let go of a 30 year old secret, that could possibly tear your family apart. Medea knew if she didn't then Molly would ultimately suffer the most and that for sure would tear the family apart. She felt herself being pulled back and knew the pain would hit her once again._

The pain slammed into her like a freight train. She screamed in agony once again and cluthched her head. It seemed she had been in the vision for hours, but in reality it had only been a minute or two. Poppy quickly looked to Charlie and asked, "there is a spell I can do to alleviate the pain, but it will mean you taking on half. Can I do it?"

Molly spoke up, "Why does it have to be Charlie?"

"He is the strongest and he already has a connection with her. We have to do this now."

"Do it!" Charlie told the mediwitch. He braced himself for the pain, but was completely unprepared for the pain that slammed into his head. He gasped and grabbed his head. Molly had never seen her son in this much pain, not even when he fell off his broom countless times and broke his bones. She wanted to help him, but didn't know what to do again. She saw the pain slowly ebbing off of his face and then he took on a relaxed look. She looked over and noticed Medea now looked relaxed also. Both of their breathing slowed and soon Charlie opened his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Charlie Weasley, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mum, but that was, I don't know, but I have never felt that much pain before. Are you sure I only took on half."

Poppy was looking over Medea when she answered, "I am very sure Mr. Weasley. I can't imagine how she was holding herself together with that much pain coursing through her."

"I would have murdered people if I had been in that much pain. What happened to her?"

"I am just going to ask her. Miss Ambrose, Miss Ambrose, please wake up. I need to check you dear and ask you a couple of questions." Medea slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she mumbled an apology.

"There is no need for that. Why didn't you tell us you were sick, we could have helped you." Molly embraced her in a warm hug. While her mouth was by Molly's ear, she whispered, "You NEED to tell them. All of them and the whole truth this time." Molly sat back and looked at the young woman in front of her and knew what she was talking about. She could feel her eyes starting to tear up and she bit her bottom lip. Poppy made her way over and asked Medea if this had ever happened before.

"Yes, it happens quite often. I am so sorry I didn't inform you, but I can usually get rid of it by going away from everyone else. I guess I just left it too long"

"What exactly did happen?"

"As I told you before, I need to keep a barrier up in order not to read everyone I touch. After a while that barrier needs to come down, as the strain becomes to much for my mind. I can usually last about a month or so and then I need an afternoon of rest. This is when I let the barriers down and completely open my mind. I go to a dark quiet room away from everyone and that way I cannot read anyone. If I do read anyone at this time it is usually a very powerful vision one accompanied by immense pain and fever. I guess I just let it go too long this time, but I haven't found the time to get away."

Minerva had been quietly watching this whole time and felt it was time for her to say something. "Child, how long have you gone?"

"Almost 2 months"

"You said you could make it one month, so you held up the barriers a month longer? Why, you could have come to any one of us and we would have been happy to help you out. I think from now on, we need to schedule you an afternoon by yourself. We will have someone watch over you during that time and if before or even after you feel the pressure to great, feel free to drop the barrier. I am sure no one in this room will object to you reading them once in a while." Minerva looked around and saw all of the heads shaking.

"Thank you, and again I am truly sorry. I thought I could handle it on my own. I guess it comes down to the trust thing again. I am humbled by how much trust all of you are placing in me and I promise that anything that is revealed to me during one of the visions will stay with me. No one will hear your secrets from me."

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked. She was remembering that Snape was a legillems.

"I have a natural ability and was also taught to block my visions and thoughts from a mind invasion. I am able to hold them all in a lead box so to speak for the same amount of time as I can hold the barrier. Anyone trying to pry would have to do so for over a month and try to get into a lead box. Even the best, apart from family, cannot last that long and I don't think you will have to worry about anyone form my family. The longest I have heard was 2 weeks and then he died immediately after. When I say your secrets are safe with me, I mean it. I know that I do not trust many right now, but when I give a promise I keep it, no matter the cost. I am trying, please give me time and I will prove it by keeping your trust in me. I promise to never betray the trust you have placed in me." She looked at Molly and tried to convey to her that she was trustworthy, through her eyes.

Charlie looked at the girl sitting on the bed and grabbed her hands. Molly noticed this gesture and felt they needed to talk alone. She shooed everyone out and turned to look at the two on the bed. Charlie looked as if he was memorizing Medea's every feature and didn't even notice that everyone else had left. Medea was looking back at Charlie and quickly glanced over to the door at Molly. Molly mouthed a simple 'thank you' and smiled at her while nodding her head. Medea looked back to Charlie and waited for him to start talking. She knew Molly had finally broken free from her prison and the next few days would be hard for her, but she would come out stronger in the end. Charlie needed to start this conversation, it was his after all. Medea sat and waited patiently.

_Love it, Loathe it, let me know! The vision part I wrote had me crying and took a long time to get up the nerve to write and then a long time to type out. It is the only chapter I have ever written in all of my stories that I had so much difficulty with. Being a mother, it was especially hard and I tapped into what my feelings would be if I were in that situation. Hopefully I have not offended anyone and instead have let them look into my interpretation of Molly's past and her current behavior._

_One a lighter note, I wonder what Molly is thinking as she looks at Charlie and Medea sitting together, getting ready to talk? I wonder what Charlie and Medea are each thinking?_


	7. Author's note!

Just wanted to warn all readers that I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I will try and get an update in here and there, but I am going to be extrememly busy. I have 3 weddings to go to and one of which I am the maid of honour, the other I am a brides maid and the last I am going to be playing a song(piano) and doing a reading. During the summer I only have 2 weekends free and I plan on vegging. There are family reunions, a camping trip and countless birthdays and showers and parties. Like I said hopefully I can get one or two updates in, but I am not promising anything. When september comes my shedule will slow down and I can update more often.

Thank you for being so patient with me

storiesareourdreamscometolife.


	8. Where do we go from here?

_Thank you to all my readers who remained with this story, while I finished up my others!_

Molly never did find out what Charlie and Medea talked about in the room that night after everyone left, but she did know Charlie came out 15 minutes later seeming more content. She nervously figited with her apron. It had been 3 days since Medea told her she needed to come clean with her family and she was going to be talking to Arthur first. He was currently updating Kingsley with some information about the Ministry and then he would meet her in the library. Medea had offered to come with her, but she felt that she had to do this on her own. Medea suggested putting everything into a pensieve and letting him watch what happened, Molly agreed whole heartedly. Her and Medea had come here in the afternoon and set everything up. They warded the doors, checked for listening devices, put up silencing spells and prepared the pensieve. Now Molly sat and waited.

The library door opened and Arthur walked in. He had been nervous all day. Molly came to him yesterday and said she needed to have a very serious talk with him. He knew he had been working a lot of late hours at the Ministry lately and a fear spread through him, that Molly had finally had enough and was done with him. He knew she understood the reason for his late work hours, but he also admitted to himself that the little time he was home, it was usually spent with Order business or tinkering in his shed. He honestly couldn't remember the last time just he and Molly sat down together. Sure they slept in the same bed everynight, well more like fell exhaustedly into it and were sleeping before they even got the covers pulled up! He remembered the time last year when he forgot their anniversary. Molly had told him to be home earlier that night and he nodded his head absently and said, 'yes dear!' When he flooed into the Ministry it was in an uproar. It seemed someone had tried sending an owl with a bomb attached to it, through his office window. It never did make it inside, but little pieces of the poor bird littered the outside of the building and sent some of the female employees running for the loos. By the time the mess was sorted and a few Aurors were put on to investigate, the day was half way through. Everyone agreed to work later to get the work of that day done. It was well after dark by the time Arthur got home. The Burrow was dark, as was expected for 11:30pm. Arthur came into the kitchen and saw Molly had left him a plate on the counter with a warming charm on it. He sat down and inhaled the delicous meal, then crawled into bed. The next moning he was awoken early by one of the Aurors on the case, saying they had a lead. He stumbled out of bed and got ready for work. He didn't even have time to eat the huge breakfast Molly had made for him. He pecked her on the cheek and was off. By 9 am the Ministry was swarming with employees and it was down to normal business. His one secretary, an elderly lady who had worked in the Ministry most of her life, poked her head into the door and said, 'Happy Anniversary Minister Weasley, sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday, but with all the excitment that we had, it kind of slipped my mind. Tell your wife Happy Anniversary from me also!' Arthur looked up at her retreating back, stunned! He had completely forgotten about their anniversary. That's when it hit him, Molly had asked him to be home earlier. She had said something about being all on their own as all the kids had plans to be out of the Burrow. He dismissed it as his children having busy lives. Then he remebered the meal he had eaten the night before. It was all of his favourite foods. Beef Wellington, creamy scalloped potatoes, fresh steamed buttered asparagus, brown sugar baby carrots and a warm yeast roll. Dessert was a rum soaked cake with vanilla ice cream and a large glass of goat's milk. He knew Molly did NOT like scalloped potatoes or asparagus or rum soaked cake or goat's milk. She had made him his favourite meal, despite her extreme dislike for many of the foods. He also realised she had made him a larger than normal breakfast, which meant she had been up very early slaving over the hot stove, Molly never used magic when she did her cooking, and he had left it lying on the table, untouched. He called in his two secretaries and told them he would be gone the rest of the day. He flooed home, hoping to surprise Molly. When he got there the Burrow was empty. He frantically looked all over the house and couldn't find her anywhere. Had she finally had enough and left? He ran outside and let out a long held breath, when he saw her kneeling in the garden, pulling weeds. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not the wisest thing to do, looking back. Before he could blink, she had her wand pointed at him and had already let off a spell. Arthur found himself frozen and toppling to the ground. Molly screamed and released the spell. He could remember her screaming at him, not to sneak up on her and asking if anything was wrong, why was he home so early. They sat outside in the garden and talked until the sun was starting to set in the sky, then they sat in the porch swing and watched the sun set. They had a late night candle lit dinner, which Arthur insisted come from Molly's favourite restaurant and the rest of the evening was spent pleasuring one another in their bed. He smiled at that fond memory. He knew lately that he was working more and more hours again and Molly had seemed distance the last few days. He steeled his resolve and closed the library door.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Mollywobbles?" Arthur tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice and use his nickname for Molly.

"I want you to see something. This is very difficult for me and I have kept this secret for over 30 years. A good friend finally convinced me that I need to stop holding this in." Molly was sobbing the entire time and Arthur immediately wrapped her up in his arms. His heart was breaking at the sounds of her sobs. He vowed then and there that whatever it was, they would get through it together.

Molly touched her wand to her head and pulled out a long thin silvery strand and then repeated the process two more times. She looked at Arthur and motioned for him to go in. "I will be waiting to talk when you come out, that is if you still want to be anywhere near me after you see this."

Arthur was swept into Molly's memory and he stood outside the little cottage. He remembered this place well. He entered the cottage and saw Molly sitting on the bed with their first set of twins, talking with her now dead brothers. Arthur leaned against the wall and watched the movements before him. For a moment he forgot this was just a memory when he tried to hex one of the death eaters. He stood and watched in horror, his daughter being murdered. He understood only a little of how Molly must have felt. She had watched this first hand and these children had come from her body. He should have been there to protect them all. He wept with her as she cleaned everything and watched her bury her guilt and emotions. He didn't really think on it until now, but he realised, that was the day he had lost his carefree loving wife. He passed it off as the war and losing a child, it was still that, but it was also her guilt. He exited the pensieve and looked to the couch where Molly sat with her knees at her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He was instantly beside her and holding her like he never had before. They wept together.

After the tears had run out, she turned to him and asked, "you still want to speak to me after seeing that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I love you and from what I saw, you did everything you could to protect our children. I should have been there for all of you, not off with the Ministry chasing some better job. I would have gladly shared the pain with you. From now on, we will share everything with one another, whether good or bad! Oh Mollywobbles, I love you more than life itself and I would rather die than live one day without you!" Molly started a whole new torent of tears, this time they were cleansing.

It was late afternoon when the couple emerged from the library, looking more in love and their relationship stronger than ever. They were going to tell the rest of the family, together!

_Here is to all my hungry readers. Up next: The family finds out and their reactions! Medea gets to know the younger professors._


	9. No way that's Ginny!

All six of the Weasely boys were sitting in the library, waiting for their parents and Ginny. They had been informed that there was to a meeting with the family and they were not to bring their significant others. This would be the first time the seven of them were together since 2 summers ago. Molly and Arthur had gone to Hogwarts to pick Ginny up and told all the boys to not leave the library. The doors opened and a conversation could be heard coming in.

"Oh please, like the wanker didn't deserve it!"

"Ginevra, you were caught hexing another student. I don't care how much he deserved it, you are not to hex other students. Headmistress McGonagall was right to give you detention. You're just lucky it wasn't me who found you!"

"You're right mum, next time I'll make sure I don't get caught!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you put one toe out of line the rest of the school year and I'll make detentions with Filch seem like a trip to an amusement park!"

Arthur was already standing in front of the boys shaking his head. They all watched as their mother and only sister walked in the door. All six jaws dropped. Their little sister had defintely grown up. She stood a good 5'8" and her long auburn hair reached past her butt. She was wearing a pair of knee high boots that screamed both 'fuck me' and 'back off before I kick your ass.' Her skirt stopped half way between her crotch and her knees and her shirt was tight enough to show the outlines of her more than ample breasts. She looked at all of her brothers and sat down, grabbed a nearby magazine and started flipping through it, looking thoroughly bored.

The twins grinned and asked what she had done.

"Some moron tried to feel up my skirt..." she had only gotten part of the sentence out before all six of her brothers exploded in rage. She sat back and looked at them, then waved her wand at them all. They were still ranting, but the room was silent. They all stopped and gave her dirty looks. She completely ignored them.

"As I was saying, some asshole tried reaching up my skirt and I hexed his dangly bits off. Whatever asparations he had for having children, I can guarantee are gone now! Professor McGonagall caught me and gave me a detention with Filch, although she didn't ask me to remove the hex from said prat!"

Bill waved his arms at her and she released the spell from them.

"She could have just sent him to St.Mungo's to get it taken off!"

"Ahh, but there is the beauty in the hex, it can only be removed by the one who cast it."

"What kind of curse is that, I have never heard of that kind of curse before!" Percy spoke up. Everyone else rolled their eyes, although none of them had ever heard of it either.

"Well you see what boredom does to a teenage girls mind! You can only take so much of teachers droning on about things you already know, and your parents forcing you to go back to school, even though you could take your NEWTS right now and pass with flying colours, that you begin to create your own spells, just to keep yourself amused." Ginny looked pointedly at her parents.

"You mean you created that spell? I find that hard to believe!"

Ginny glared at Ron and waved her wand at him once again. This time he was flashing different colours and speaking in a language that no one recognized.

"Looking good Ronny. I don't have a name for this one yet, but I think I will call it the 'Ronnikins'!" Ron ran to the mirror and looked at himself. He was still talking gibberish and turning colours more rapidly.

"Ginny, please take the spell off your brother, your mother and I have something we need to tell you!" Ginny immediately removed the spell and everyone quieted down at their fathers serious tone.

"I want you to all to pay attention to everything, before any questions are asked! Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. Arthur continued.

"Your mother has a memory she would like everyone to see. I just saw it myself yesterday, but I want you to know, I stand behind your mother 100 percent in this. If I were in her shoes, I don't know if I would have been as strong." All of the siblings were now looking at one another, worried and confused. Arhtur motioned for them to stand around the bowl sitting on the table and as one, they plunged in.

Molly and Arthur stood in the library waiting for their return. They held each other tightly in silence. Finally Molly couldn't stand the silence any longer and said, "what if they hate me for keeping this from them? What if they think I'm a horrible mother?"

"Mollywobbles, if any thinks your a horrible mother, then they don't know you! The kids will not hate you, they may be a little confused, but they won't hate you!" Arthur had just finished the sentence, when all of the kids came back into the room. Ginny immediately ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Bill stood with his hand touching the scar on his head and Percy and Charlie joined their sister around their mother. Ron looked like he was angry and wanted to say something, but remained quiet. The twins however, didn't have the tact the rest of the Weasley siblings did.

"Here we thought we were special, because we were the only twins in the family and it seems we're just a couple of pretty faces in a sea of weeds!"

"Fred George!" Their father barked out. The twins were immediately silent. "Does anyone want to say anything?"

Bill looked at his parents and voiced what everyone wanted to know. "Why? Why did you keep this from us for so long? Didn't you trust us? We would have wanted to share your pain! You didn't have to carry this around for so long, by yourself! How did you carry this around for so long without going insane?"

From the quiet corner Ron sat in, came a voice. "Mom is the strongest person we know. If she felt something had to be done, then she would do it. If it meant protecting us from hurting, she would give up her own life to do it. Guilt does funny things to people. Makes weak people stronger than you can ever imagine and strong people to crumble at the slightest touch. Guilt changes a persons life, but love defintely holds it together and keeps people sane. The only reason mom did all of this was because of her love for us. I've learned without love, life really isn't worth living. That's what seperates us from the evil in this world and that's what makes a person able to do things that most would never be able to do!" Everyone sat in stunned silence of Ron's speech.

"Wow Ronny, that was deep!" Charlie commented.

"Yeah Ron, you sure do know alot about some things, you have yet to experience!" Percy added critically.

Fred leaned over to George and mock whispered, "Think he's been hanging around Hermione too much!"

"I agree! Do you think smartness can be absorbed by osmosis?"

"Why don't you moronic prats, shut your holes!" Ginny shocked the entire family by her outburst. Usually she was the first to defend the twins and go along with their pranks.

"You really should put that brain together that you share before you go opening your mouths. That goes for all of you. You may be older, but I can guarantee you are not wiser just because of that. Sure I had my incident in first year with Voldemort, but I haven't been best friends with Harry for almost 9 years, Ron has! I have had the privelage of being in their group since 4th year, but even I missed out on some of the adventures they went through. From stories I have heard, well, they could make an aurors toes curl. We are all labelled as blood traitors, but did you know that Ron, Hermione and Harry all of a bounty on their heads, issued by Voldemort. I know Ron didn't say anything because he wasn't allowed to, but I am. All the death eaters know. 1,000,000 galleons for the person to bring in the heads of Harry Potter's best friends. Harry is on Voldemorts number one hit list, but Ron and Hermione are number 1 and 2 on the death eaters list. Hermione because she is muggle born and the smartest witch of her age. Ron because he is a blood traitor, Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione's lover, and he has also killed a couple of death eaters, so he is a danger to them!" The whole time the families eyes were getting wider and Ron remained silent in the background.

"Is this true Ron?" Arthur asked his youngest son.

Ron simply nodded his head.

Molly went to say something, when Arthur stopped her. "Son, you know you can tell your mother and I anything right?"

Ron nodded his head again.

"Is what Ginny said true?"

Another nod.

"How long have you known about the bounty?"

Ron held up 3 fingers.

"For three years?"

A shake of the head.

"Since third year?"

A nod

"Dear Merlin!" Molly finally found her voice.

"Ron, why didn't you tell us?"

"Same reason mom didn't tell her secret. Didn't want to burden anyone anymore than they already were!"

"If it is anything concerning any of your lives, it will never be a burden!" Arthur looked at each one of his children. They all nodded at his words.

Molly thought for a moment, then asked, "Ron what did Ginny mean when she said, you killed a couple of death eaters?"

"Exactly that mom. They were attacking us, I killed them!"

"But we never got a letter and you only came of age this past March! You know the Order also does frequent wand tests and yours never should the killing curse being cast."

"I didn't use my wand!"

"What? No wand? You had better explain yourself young man!" Molly looked thoroughly worried.

Ron stood up, towering over most of his brothers and walked to the pensieve. He pulled several silver strands from his head and placed them into the bowl.

Ginny stepped forward and said, "I can't let Ron take all the heat for this!" Ginny then followed her brothers actions and once her memories were with Ron's she stepped back.

Ron stirred it and stepped back. Molly and Arthur entered first and came out a few minutes later. Both looking at Ron and Ginny in surprise. They looks on their faces were enough for the other remaining Weasley's to dunk their heads quickly into the bowl.

_The sky was dark and it was a typical summer evening. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry came into view. Each couple holding hands and walking. A flash behind them lit up the sky and all four turned around. They were surronded by death eaters. Spells and curses were firing back and forth. Hermione was hit and fell to the ground. The five brothers all looked at one another and wondered what would happen next. It only took a moment for Ron to notice Hermione was no longer laying on the ground motionless. A death eater was holding her up, his wand pressed to her throat. The Weasley boys watched as their youngest brother transformed before their eyes. The youngest and quietest of the group no longer stood before them, instead stood and extremely pissed off red headed man. The death eater told him to drop his wand or Hermione would be killed. Ron instantly dropped it and a couple of his brothers murmered, 'stupid!' Ron them lifted his hands in a sign of surrender. "Why don't you let her go and you and I fight!" "Sure Weasel, this should be interesting! Me with a wand, you without. Don't worry I will keep you alive long enough for you to watch me have a little fun with your girlfriend here. Tell me has she ever been buggered before?" Ron could barely contain his rage. The death eater threw Hermione down and she landed with a thud. The two men squared off and the death eater raised his wand to attack Ron. (Think of Star Wars:Revenge of the Sith!) Ron lifted his hand and made a motion of wrapping his fingers around the death eaters neck. He squeezed his hand together and the deat eater tried desperately grasping at his throat. Ron was still standing almost ten feet away from the deat eater, too far away for him to physically touch the death eater. Yet when he raised his hand in the air, the death eater hung suspended by his neck, his feet a few inches off the ground. Ron then squeezed harder and the thrashing legs stopped. The death eater was thrown hard into a nearby tree and hit with a sickening crack and landed on the ground. In his rage he spun around and sent a few more flying through the air, only to land in a heap of broken bones. Ron ran to Hermione, who by this time was sitting up and shaking her head. She seemed to calm Ron down and they both got up to help Harry and Ginny with the rest. Harry seemed to be trying to get Ginny to run away. Ron joined Harry and told Ginny to get out of there, before she got hurt. Ginny turned away for a moment and in that second all the observing Weasley boys saw a pain flash through her eyes. It spoke volumes, it said she felt untrusted to defend anyone and that she came to a realisation that they would never see her as an equal. They accepted Hermione and would never accept her. She fired a couple of stunner spells to attract attention and attention she did get. She started to run away, a good group of death eaters following her. She tripped a couple of times, but to her brothers it looked as if it were on purpose. No way their athletic sister was that clumsy. They saw a death eater tackle her down and land on top of her and flip her over. They were suddenly sucked out of the memory._

The boys all looked at their sister and the noise level grew. Ron looked confused and asked what was wrong. They all explained what they saw and what they thought had happened. Ron looked at his youngest sister and pleaded with her to explain what happened.

"You said nothing happened Gin! You swore up and down that they didn't touch you! I knew I shouldn't have believed you. I should have killed everyone of those bastards. What did they do to you? Please tell me Ginny!"

"They didn't do anything!" Ginny was sounding exasporated.

Bill laid his hands on Ginny's shoulders, his eyes full of tears. "Gin-bug, did they... did they rape you?" Bill swallowed hard and forced himself to continue looking in his sisters eyes. The rest of the boys gathered round and Charlie spoke up.

"We would never think any less of you Gin. Please tell us!"

Ginny looked to her mother, pleadingly. Molly understood. She raised her wand and pointed it at Ginny and said, "I release you from your oath! Release the secrets you have kept!" Ginny let out a deep breath and sighed. All the boys felt the magical release of power and stepped back. They had just figured out, their sister had been under a magical oath and it had to have been for a long time, from the way the magic crackled in the air.

Ginny motioned for her brothers to step once more into the pensieve and she quickly brought out more memories. They stuck their heads in and watched.

_Once more they were watching Ginny get jumped from behind, but instead of what they were expecting, they saw Ginny kick the death eater off and jump to her feet. She quickly transfigured a nearby stick into a long sleek sword. The death eaters laughed at her antics, like she was a little girl, amusing to play with and watch. All the boys realised it was the same way everyone treated her. They fired a few spells at her and she easily blocked them. Before they knew it she was battling with five death eaters. A flash of metal was all they saw before one death eater fell on the ground coating it with his blood from the gapping wound in his chest, his eyes glazed over. She fired another spell off, that no one recognized. The death eater before her started to twitch and he exploded. Parts of him flew everywhere and some of the boys ducked out of instinct. The one that had first brought her down now stood before her and put his wand down. He indicated for her to do the same, but before she did she easliy cast the killing curse at the death eater on her right and threw her sword through the death eaters head behind her. She then faced off with the lone death eater, her own wand on the ground and the sword still waving back and forth in the death eaters head on the ground. The death eater ran towards her and she ducked down low enough to sweep her leg under his. He did a spectacular ass over teakettle roll and landed on his back. Ginny immediately jumped on his chest and looked at him. He had the wind knocked out of him and seemed stunned for a moment. Ginny took the time to study him. She slowly lifted off his death eaters mask and everyone saw it was Marcus Flint. Ginny then leaned down and licked all the way up his face. She leaned into his ear and whispered something. Her one knee was pressed into his groin, her other into his chest. Whatever she said, Marcus looked surprised. She got off of him and walked behind him. Marcus seemed confused from lack of oxygen. She picked up his head and twisted his neck around until it snapped and made a sickening sound. She then calmly put it back down and walked over and retrieved her wand and pulled the sword out of the death eaters face and wiped it on the grass, then changed it back into a stick and threw it into the bushes where it came from. They were once again sucked out of the memory._

All the boys stood there stunned for a full five minutes. Finally George said, "wha...?'

Molly spoke up. "I have been training Ginny since she was very little. I made her take an oath when she was five, that she would never reveal this to anyone, unless I released her from the oath. She was also accepted into the unspeakables mentor program last summer and that is where she has been the last two summers. What you saw, happened just after she gat back last summer."

"You mean she has gotten better than that!" Ron asked.

"Yes, but you cannot change the way you treat her. She understands that. If anyone were to suspect she could do those things, there is no telling what they would try and do to her!" The whole family nodded their heads in agreement. It was Fred who suggested they all take a wizards oath not to tell anyone outside of this room of what they knew of Ginny. Everyone agreed. The oaths done, the spells cast, everyone was now quiet.

"What about my twin mum?" Bill asked.

"You may tell whomever you want. I trust your judgement!" Molly answered. They family sat for a while in silence. Finally Arthur cleared his throat and said,

"Lets all go and get something to eat. Then we have to get Ginny back to Hogwarts before curfew." Everyone left the library a lot quieter, then when they came in.

_Please review and tell me what you think!!_


	10. Two stupid people

Medea was sitting at the table when Molly came walking in. The older witch smiled at the younger and nodded her head. Medea smiled back at Molly. No words were needed, the nod said it all. Molly had told her family and they had accepted her. Molly started making dinner and Medea got up to help her.

"You will make someone a wonderful wife one day dear!" Medea gave Molly a wry grin. "What is that smirk for?"

"Molly, you know that in order for me to marry someone, I first need to be able to trust them enough to let them close to me. I don't see that happening anytime soon!"

"You let me near you and quite quickly too!"

"You know what kind of nearness I mean Molly. You and Arthur didn't have 7 children, by just being friends!" Medea looked at Molly pointedly and Molly's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Still, I think that if you find the right person, it will be easy."

"I am going to have to trust you on that one. From where I stand, that won't be happening in my lifetime. Once most people learn my name, if they aren't trying to off me, they are half way out the door already. If that doesn't get them, I'm sure the first time I go into a trance and turn all black eyed and ghosty, they will have already left their cloud off dust blowing in their wake."

Molly leaned over and gave her a quick squeeze. "I know there is someone out there for you. Mark my words, you will find someone." Medea figured she wouldn't be able to convince Molly otherwise, so she just smiled at her and went back to chopping vegetables.

Charlie looked up from the table that he and his youngest brother were playing chess. He was losing fantastically. "Smells like mum is making a roast!"

Bill was sitting over on one of the couches and chuckled at his brothers comment. "I also believe she has roasted potatoes and..."

Before Bill could finish, Ron cut in, "and corn!" He flashed his older brothers a triumphant grin.

Hermione was over by the book shelves and stuck her head out. "Leave it to a Weasley to be able to smell and identify food from 1000 paces."

Ron looked at her confused. "Never mind, muggle expression!"

"Good day brothers!" Fred and George burst into the fairly quiet room. "I do believe mum is making her world famous roast today."

"Yes that information was already established a few minutes before you got here." Hermione supplied.

"What? Our brothers are not waiting for us before they go food sniffing? I'm appaled!"

"I'm crushed, we are slowly being shoved out of the family. Pretty soon we will have to rely on ourselves for companionship."

"Brother dear, as much as I love you, that last statement just did not sound right in anyway at all." Fred looked at George strangely and then seemed to notice what he had said.

"I don't mean like that you wanker. Merlin that is rather sick isn't it?"

"Then you would probably be surprised to know that many girls in Hogwarts thought you two were quite a bit more friendly towards one another than your average twins!"

Both twins looked at Hermoine in horror. "You mean they thought that we, well we... I can't even bring myself to say it, it is giving me willies just thinking about it."

"Did girls think you two went at one another like a couple of doxies in heat?"

"Hermione, that is just cruel. Ron control this woman, she is being obscene."

"Sorry fellas, she is her own person, I have no control over her."

"She's your best friend!"

"Yeah, but learned long ago, that I value my friendships, not to mention vital body parts!"

From Charlie came a cough and what sounded like 'whipped'.

"Oh not to mention the fact that most girls wanted to join in on that little relationship and make it a three way!" Both twins jaws dropped.

"You mean we could have an endless supply of women, if we would have only been able to have a go at one another?"

"Oh man, think of all the twat we missed out on, just because we were too creeped out to kiss one another!"

"Frederick George Weasley and George Frederick Weasley, if I ever hear you talking like that again, you will be spitting out soap bubbles until your as old as Merlin. Now march yourselves into that dining room right now and sit down for dinner. That goes for the rest of you. Hurry up!" Molly walked out of the room with a slight smirk in her face. She had heard most of the conversation and knew the twins were goaded, but it wouldn't hurt them to know that. She did need to keep fear instilled in them somehow. She had left Medea to finish up dinner and went to get the occupants of the house to come and eat, when she had seen the twins walk into the room holding most of their siblings. She snuck up to the door and listened in. She knew what a lot of witches thought of her sons and especially the mishevious twins. Every since Bill had started Hogwarts and all the years her boys were in school, she had heard the comments on their physiques and more than one question on the 'naturalness' of their red hair. She had even been approached on more than one occassion from a smitten witch. If the twins had known this information when they were in Hogwarts, it would have gone straight to their heads, both heads! She never told any of her boys what most witches thought of them, even Percy, with his glasses and sexy as hell nerdy look, if several witches comments were to be believed. She didn't need a bunch of arragant bufoons walking around. All of her boys were level headed and intelligent. They would make some girl a good husband one day. She made her way back to the kitchen to find the twins standing in the door way gobsmacked.

"I thought I told you two to go sit down!" Neither boy moved. Molly pushed through them and saw their eyes fixated on Medea back, or her revealed bum, more than likely. She was bent over in the stove, basting the roast. Her head was bobbing up and down and Molly suspected she was listening to her music again. Molly was a healthly witch and very heterosexual, but even she could admit that Medea had a backside that could make a blind man drool, combined with what loked like a very complicated tattoo design, running up onto her back. She smacked both boys heads and pointed to the dining room.

Fred and George rushed to the table and both wore shit eating grins on their faces.

"When you two smile like that, we all get nervous." Bill told his brothers.

"Well we just saw the most tantilizing backside ever. I would defintely do anything to get another look at that lovely piece of heaven again, sans the clothes though."

"Of course. Why I would even be willing to get together with you, if that was the final prize. Did you see the tattoo." Fred looked like he was going to wet himself.

Oliver had walked into the house and sat down just as the twins started their rant.

"What tattoo? On who?"

"Are we in a rhyming mood today Olie? Did one of the dunderheads throw a hex at you? Did you eat one of our rhyming roll ups? How many times have we told you not to take candy from strangers. They just want to do you harm, they really don't want to be your friend and they really aren't lost!"

"Shut up you two! What tattoo are you talking about?"

"The one that we saw on Miss Ambrose's deleticable derrier."

"Oh you mean the one with all the rune symbols that goes all the way up her back?"

"Yeah and how did you know what it was and how far it goes up?"

"Oh, well Charlie and I saw her drying herself from her bath one day."

"WHAT! How? When? Why have you not shared this little piece of information with your brothers dear Charles?" Charlie glared at his brothers at the use of his full name.

Oliver started to give them the information they requested. "We were going to invite her to that dinner we had for her, when we noticed her door was unlocked. The bathroom door was open and there she was with her back turned to us, naked as the day she was born. Oh man I wanted to be that towel, rubbing across her skin." Oliver snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He quieted down when Molly and Medea stepped into the dining room carrying several dishes each. They placed the dishes on the table and Medea went back into the kitchen to grab one more dish. She came over between the twins and leaned in to place it in the middle of the table. Both twins looked at her exposed lower back and Fred bit his fist. She leaned back and went over to the other side and took her seat. Molly sat down and motioned for everyone to dig in, not that she needed to. All of the boys already had their plates full. Hermione, Medea and Molly started on their plates and a conversation.

"So how are classes going Dea?"

"Dea?"

"Yes, it's Medea's name shortened and she said she doesn't mind in the least!"

"Oh, ok."

"The classes are going well. I think I finally have control. It took a while to get all of the 'distractions' out of the classroom." At the word distractions she pointedly looked at Fred and George.

"So how are you and Neville coming along?"

At the sound of the young man's name, Charlie felt something well up in his stomach. The bubble only grew bigger at the thought of all the pictures that little statement brought up. His head snapped at her next statement.

"Last night was fantastic. It was so magical. He was so patient and didn't rush anything. I was so excited that I almost couldn't sit still. When it finally happened he was in total control, and he knew exactly what to do to keep it going. I wish I could experience that every night. It's hard to believe how romantic he is. All I can say..."

Charlie didn't let Medea finish her sentence before he interupted her. "I'm sure most parents will be appalled to know that two of the teachers are carrying like a couple of horny teenagers. Not to mention the fact that it probably won't help your already tarnished reputation for people to know you are also a slut who spreads her legs for everyone. If that's the case, can I schedule an appointment, say saturday next? I can be back to the school for and hour or so! Wouldn't want to take up too much time from other customers." A sob escaped Medea and she got up and fled the room. Hermione followed after her, but not before giving Charlie the evilest look. Everyone at the table stared at Charlie, then Molly stood up and said,

"Get away from my table now. I don't want to see your face again, until you can explain to me, why you have suddenly decided to become a caveman." Charlie stood up and knocked his chair to the floor and stormed out of the room. Bill stood also and said,

"I'll go and see what that was about!" Molly nodded and she went to find the two girls.

Bill knocked on Charlie's door and walked in.

"Bugger off!"

"Not until you tell me why you insulted Medea."

"Why are you her keeper, or maybe there is a little side something going on that Fleur doesn't know about!"

Before he could blink Chalrie was slammed up against the wall and Bill was breathing heavily, like he was trying to control himself.

"You are going to shut that fat mouth of yours and listen good. I don't know what this little temper tantrum is all about, but Medea did not deserve the way you just treated her. You need to go and apologize to her, now." Charlie hung his head and blinked back the tears. Bill let him slide down the wall and watched as Charlie kept going all the way to the floor. His shoulders shook. Bill bent down and patted his brothers shoulder.

"I really messed up didn't I? There is no way she will ever forgive me."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just, I don't know."

Bill watched his brother for a minute and then fell back onto the carpet. "You're in love with her! You love her!"

"What? No, I can't I just met her."

"Yes you are and it doesn't matter. Remember how I was with Fleur when I first met her?"

"Your still that way with her, you overprotective git!" Charlie laughed slightly at this.

"Yes, that's because I would do anything to protect her, because I love her more than life itself. I knew I was in love right away, but I had also dated many witches and had fancied myself in love many a time. You on the other hand, dear brother. In Hogwarts, you really hadn't come into your looks yet and by that time, you were in Romania with all the dragons. The few times I visited you, it was blaringly clear that dragon taming was not a choice profession for females, by the simple lack of available females. Infact the only 3 I ever met where married to dragon tamers. Now unless you dallied with one of them, which I know isn't your cup of tea, then little brother, you are rather lacking in the experience department."

"I'm experienced enough. I'm not a bloody virgin you know!"

"I never said you were, I know all about your 5th year, but what I meant was your lack of experince in the love department or being in love department rather. Admit it, you got jealous when she was talking about Neville. You probably wanted to go over and pound the guy into the dirt and grab her and hold onto her forever. Am I right?"

Charlie nodded his head. "I will be surprised if she lets me even in the same hemisphere now." Charlie hit his head on the wall a few times.

"How about before you give yourself a concussion, I go and do some damage control?" Bill walked out of the room and ran into his mother.

"Before you go in there and bite his head off, he already feels guilty enough and knows what he did wrong. Mum, he loves her and it was his jealousy that was speaking downstairs." Bill turned and headed down the stairs. Molly stood outside of his door absorbing what Bill had just told her. Charlie loved Medea, oh this was too good. They were perfect for each other. She wasn't going to have to go out and hunt for a man for her. He would come from one of her sons. Now if only they would both pull their heads out of their arses and admit their feelings to one another. Molly had just come from Hermione's room and found out that Medea had met with Neville last night to watch a night blooming rasher plant. The plant would bloom for a few minutes in a display of swirled colours and then explode into little colourful fireworks. If the herbologist knew what they were doing, they could make the plant bloom over and over again. He had wanted to show Medea and practise reblooming the plant over and over because he was going to put on this little display when he asked Luna to marry him. He and Medea had developed a brother sister like friendship and Neville valued Medea's opinion. She was also helping Neville grow a very rare and extremely deadly and dangerous plant. One that would help with wounds, especially ones inflicted by a dragon. She wanted to give Charlie a sauve made from the plant. Only a female could ever get close enough to the plant to grow it and then harvest it. Neville was helping with the knowledge on the plant. Medea was the safest with the plant, but one wrong move and she would be as dead as anyone else. As she sat there sobbing out her story she told Hermione and Molly that she was actually starting to like Charlie and not in the friendship way. She didn't know what love was, but she felt all funny and like she could do anything when he was around. Both Molly and Hermione looked over her head in surprise. Molly looked to the door and stood up to go out. She was going to find her second oldest and if she had to, beat some sense into his head with her oversized rolling pin.

_Please review! _


	11. Ning!

Charlie looked up as his mother entered the room and put his head back into his hands.

"Please don't say anything mum! I am beating myself up more than anyone else could. MERLIN, I'M SUCH A DICK HEAD!" Charlie threw the ring he had on his finger across the room.

Molly just stood there staring at her second son. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and quietly asked, "are you finished your tantrum now?" Charlie nodded his head. "Good because you've got some major control to do! There is a girl on the third floor who is very hurt by some very untrue and harsh words that a certain young man said to her!" Charlie went to interupt her, but she glared at him and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Yes, I said untrue! Not an ounce of what you accused her of was true. She now thinks that parents will see her as a tart because she was friends with a male. You know how difficult it is for her, you know how hard it is for her to open up to people. Hermione and I barely stopped her from writting an owl to Neville to tell him she could no longer be friends with him. She didn't care that she was going to lose a friend, she cared about what people would say about Neville and his reputation. He was the first person her age, she got close to. She saw how much he loved Luna, yes the boy is head over heels for that girl, anyone with eyes can see it! He wasn't threatening to her in anyway, with him being in love with Luna and such a gentle boy, that she felt safe around him and their frendship developed into kindred spirits. Neville was showing Medea a display with plants that he wanted to present to Luna when he proposed to her. He was asking for Medea's opinion on it. She was also helping him with a project, something to do with one of his more dangerous plants."

"Dangerous plants! She shouldn't be going near those, they could hurt her! What is Longbottom thinking letting her near those death plants?"

Molly gave Charlie a knowing look and a small smirk. If he didn't know better he would have sworn his mother was in Slytherin in her Hogwarts days!

"I guess I should go find her and see if she'll even let me near her to talk." Molly simply nodded her head and then whispered,

"follow your heart, it can never lead you wrong!''

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Molly had just left the room and Hermione was getting her a drink of water. She had to get out of there. She thought of the place she most wanted to be and with a small pop, was gone.

Hermione came back into the room to find it empty. Thinking Medea must have gone into the kitchen herself, she headed in that direction. When she got there, it was empty. She searched the library, den, other bedrooms in the house and finally went into the dining room. Most were just finishing their meals and looked up at Hermione entering.

"Was everything resolved?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure? Has anyone seen Medea?"

"No, not since she ran out of here at dinner!" Fred supplied.

"Why?"

"I went to get her a glass of water and when I came back, she was gone. I thought she might have come down here." Hermione was sounding frantic and Authur stood up to walk over to the floo. In a matter of minutes Professor McGonagall was in the living room with the rest of the frantic group. This is what Molly walked into.

"Arthur, Minerva, what is going on?"

"It seems Miss Ambrose is missing!"

"Hermione went to get her a drink and when she returned she was gone. No one knows where she is."

"Oh dear!"

Charlie came down the stairs and noticed the large crowd in the living room. It now included the occupants of the house along with a couple of aurors.

"What's going on? Has anyone seen Medea?" Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

"I also wanted to apologize to everyone for being such an ass earlier. I hope you can all forgive me!"

"It's not us you have to apologize to mate! We've known you're an ass for a long time. I forgive you, we all have bad days!" Oliver piped up. The comment earned Charlie several nods and punches to the arms from his brothers. Hermione gave him a small smile and a slight nod. His mother beamed at him and his father was always ready to forgive as long as it meant Molly would no longer be ticked off.

Oliver looked at Charlie and said, "Medea is missing and no one knows where she went!"

Charlie was frantic. How could they lose someone in a place as secure as Grimmauld place? He voiced his opinion out loud.

"We doubt she was taken, we believe she left on her own." one of the aurors said.

"We would have noticed if someone flooed out, though!"

"Did she maybe go out the front door?"

"No, she would have had to walk through the dining area to get to the door and we were all sitting in there."

"Maybe she slipped out another way?"

"No, we have wards on all the windows and doors that alert us when ever there is a disturbance in them."

"Oh!"

Moody finally came hobbling into the room. "Sorry I was late. Had some paper work to finish over in Azkaban. What is the problem?"

He was quickly updated on the problem and given the information they already knew. Each of his aurors was quick and to the point. He had trained them well.

"Minerva, do you still have the anti-apparation wards up?"

"Of course, they never came down and in fact they were strengthened after Albus' death. You helped us with them!"

"Yes, well you might want to put up some different ones because there is a trail signature left by apparatian in a third floor bedroom."

"Medea's room! How could she apparate though?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you, there is a signature left."

Charlie sat on one of the chairs and then made a shocking statement. So much infact that it rendered both twins speechless, his mother nearly screamed with joy and his father held onto the table unsteadily. Ron, Harry and Hermione gaped at one another. Everyone else in the room all stopped what they were doing, not sure if they had heard him right. The only one who didn't seem surpprised was Bill. He simply patted him on the back and said, "welcome to the club mate, it's nice to have you here!"

"What did you say, I think I may have heard wrong." George asked him.

"I said, that I love her and I can't lose her. I want to marry her. I really do!"

The room stood in silence once again. Moody cleared his throat and then said, "well we will need to find her first!" After that the room buzzed with talk.

Oliver looked quietly at Charlie, a friend he had become close to, since taking the job at Hogwarts. He found, he and Charlie shared a lot in common, including the absolute love of quidditch, dragons, yes these were both Charlie and Oliver's favourite creatures and most of all, their love for a certain new young female teacher at Hogwarts.

Charlie saw Oliver out of the corner of his eye and immediately felt awful. Merlin, how many times could he mess up today? He knew how Oliver felt about Medea, they had both confessed their feelings for her one night while drinking at the Hogs Head.

"Ollie?" Charlie motioned him over. When Oliver was in whispering distance from him, he leaned over and said, "I'm so sorry Ollie. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I know how you feel about her and no matter what I said, if she wants you, I will gladly step back, but I do want to tell you I intend to fight for her. The only thing that matters to me is that she is happy!"

"Well then I think it's fair to say the same thing to you! I do not want our friendship to be destroyed because of this!"

"Me either friend, me either. What are we going to do? How should proceed to the next step?"

"Why don't we concentrate on finding our woman first! Hey, she may even want us both!" Oliver laughed at his joke and Charlie quickly joined him.

"Yeah and Hermione is going to be chosen as a first round pick for the English National quidditch team!" Both men were leaning over in their chairs laughing at the obsurdity of that comment.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bill, Oliver and Charlie were paired together and they were assigned to check out her room and any other place she would frequent around Hogwarts. Everyone was just getting ready to leave when a small bald asian man, wearing robes that wrapped around his body stepped into the room from the floo. He immediately had several wands pointed at him. This however didn't faze him in the least. He kept his hands together and looked around the room. When he spotted Minerva, he went straight to her. He was told several times to stop and asked who he was. He ignored all of this and continued his journey to Minerva, who watched him approach her nervously.

_(the man obviously will have an accent which I will not attempt to imitate. I cannot abide people who try and imitate some accents, especially asian and eastern indian. To me it always comes across as mocking and insulting, so I'm not going to do it. You will just have to use your imaginations with his accent-sorry!)_

"I presume you are Minerva McGonagall?" Minerva nodded her head.

"In that case, I have one of your lost souls!" This statement confused everyone for a moment until Hermione spoke up.

"You have Medea?"

"Yes, although we know her as Ning!"

"Why would she change her name?" asked Ron

"She did not change her name, we gave her that name. I believe you would call it a nickname."

"Why Ning, it sounds nothing like Medea?"

"When Ning first came to us she told us her story and asked us to protect her. We of course were wary at first, but we would not turn her away, to survive on her own. The one constant we all saw in her was her capacity to learn. She absorbed everything we taught her and soon the student surpassed the teacher. Even when the fires in her soul were raging, she remained calm. She calculated her every move and stepped into every attack with persistence, never once losing her concentration. When we learned of her gifts, we understood her need for calm and order and from there her name was formed."

"Well what does her name mean?"

"It means peace, rest and tranquility!"

"You mentioned gifts. I thought she only had one?"

"She can see things that others cannot, that most should not, correct? She is also a witch, is she not?"

"Yeah!?"

"Are those not gifts?"

"I guess so, but being a witch really isn't a gift, there are lots of women who are witches?"

"Believe someone who does not posses those gifts, they are not to be taken lightly. Only a few are chosen to have them and from those few, even less are privelaged to wield them flawlessly."

"You sound like you know an awful lot about witches and wizards! Aren't your lot against what we do?"

"Not at all Mr. Moody." everyone gasped at his answer and the fact he knew Moody's name. Moody watched him closely with his magical eye. "We have been watching and in a way protecting your world for thousands of years. Come to our temple and I will show you all I speak is true."

"This could be a trap!"

"I assure you it is not. You may even bind me, if it will make you feel safer. Come, you are all invited!"

The group timidly stepped into the floo and were followed by the little man and Moody, who had taken his words literally and was guiding the bound man.

They flew into a large room, full of paintings, gold statues and oranate decorations hanging all around.

Off in the distance a gonging could be heard.

"It is time for prayers. Ning will be with the group in the temple. Come!" The littel man scurried quickly down the walk way, despite being bound. Everyone ran after him. Minerva shot Moody a glare and the little man was immediately released from his bindings.

They entered a room that was unlike any they had ever seen. The Malfoys ornate home didn't even come close to this room in beauty and the richness of the various priceless objects around the room. There weren't many, but they all held their own great beauty and an invaluable price tag, from their looks. Even the normally boisterous twins knew to keep their fingers to themselves.

A small group of men, dressed the same as the little man in front of them entered the room, along with what appeared to be a female. They guessed she was a female because of the clothes she wore and the curvaceous shape of her body. Her robes were intricately embroidered with an outdoor scene of a pond, birds, flowers and dragons. The robes were also made of fine silk and wrapped around her body. Her hair was pulled up in a complex knot and on her feet were small soft silk slippers. She removed her slippers and joined the rest of the monks on the floor, carefully wrapping her robes around her legs and covering her feet. From the side the could see the little man take the same position on his hands and knees and his forehead touch the ground lightly. He then sat up and a beautiful harmonic chanting began. Above the low hum of the male voices, a lone female voice could be heard. It was sweet and melodic. It's nuances blending, rising and falling with the men's voices, in perfect pitch and harmony.

Charlie stood transfixed at the scene before him and he knew he had never seen or heard anything so beautiful. The little man was now sitting on his haunches and had his eyes closed. The humming and chanting still falling from his lips. Charlie looked around and found everyone of the monks and the girl had also changed to this position. He looked over to Ollie and found him staring at the girl, almost hypnotised.

Charlie noticed a figure in the shadows, watching the whole thing. He became weary and kept an eye out for the figure.

The chanting ended and the men stood to leave. From the corner of his eye he say the figure move. The figure emerged as a full grown man and was running full tilt towards the girl, who turned in time for Charlie to recognise her as Medea. She seemed startled at first and then a large smile crossed her face.

Charlie thought for a moment she was drunk. How could she be smiling when a psyco was running towards her? He then thought, maybe she didn't see the man and was smiling at him. Oliver was thinking the exact same thing as Charlie and both pulled their wands, what they thought was a second too late. The figure had already reached Medea and picked her up and twirled her around.

"NING!" came the thunderous cry from the large figure. Charlie then realised just how big this man was. He shot Oliver a look and Oliver nodded back in understanding. From the looks of his size, it would probably take both of them to bring him down. They were stopped in their train of thought by a feminine laugh.

"Tai Wu!" Charlie felt the jealousy rage up in him and from the look on Oliver's face, he felt the same. Both men watched as their witch hugged the huge man in front of her.

"Ning." he said again.

"How have you been Tai Wu?" The behometh just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"You only see what you want. Look deeper into the picture!" Oliver was standing beside Charlie and both turned to the little man standing between them. They hadn't even heard him come up to them. They both gave him a puzzled look and then turned their attention back to their witch and her supposed admirer.

They noticed that she spoke and treated him like a small child, not a lover! The man turned to them and they could finally see his face. It was clear, the man wasn't all there. He had the face and body of a man, but something was missing from his eyes.

"He was beat almost to death because of his size. Others saw him as different and because of that, were frightened of him and one day and angry mob beat him so badly, he should have been dead. Some of the monks found him and brought him here to recover. He never did fully recover. His physical scars have faded, but he will never again be able to think above the level of a three year old. We put him to work in our gardens. The outdoors and flowers seemed to calm him and when Ning arrived, she would spend most of her time in the garden. They were soon found waking and talking, well Ning did all of the talking. Tai Wu lost that ability also, when he was beat. Do you know the first word he said in the over 5 years of being with us was? Ning! He said Ning, two months after she arrived. For 5 long years, we tried to get him to talk and nothing, two months with Ning and he was saying her name every minute. I think he views her as his big sister and she treats him as her little brother. When she left, he was devestated, but he seemed to understand that she needed to go. This is a happy time for them, please be happy for them.

Both Charlie and Oliver looked at each other and then the little man and felt guilty. They nodded their heads and watched with the little man, the reunion between adopted brother and sister.

_Please review!!_


End file.
